Hyperdimension Outcasts
by battlefield4us
Summary: Takes place after Operation: Outcasts. The world of Gamindustri is in danger by the arrival of Outcasts, and the Black Operatives Division of Dimensions are there to help the four goddess stop the enemy, but this isn't going to be easy. I do not own everything, credit goes to Phillipf1114 for helping out. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's been awhile but I'm back from my depressional state and returning to keep making fanfiction stories. So welcome to the next chapter of the Outcastverse; Hyperdimension Outcasts.**

 **I wasn't planning on this idea from the start, but it happened because my friend, Phillipf1114, suggested the idea, so we collaborate on this project, so thank you phillipf114 for making this happen.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hyperdimension Neptunia or Call of Duty, they belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Date: August 12th 2074**

 **Location: Unknown**

The video was being replayed over and over. It was showing the fall of the Atlas corporation. It wasn't something that he was expecting, in fact he wasn't really expecting for the leader, Jonathan Irons, to start his genocidal plan on most of the human race. The last time he visited, Irons seemed like a good person, but his actions had later proven that he wasn't all that he said he was.

Atlas was close to doing that, but their plans were forever halted by both the Sentinel Task Force, and the Outcasts of 2061. The outcasts were the ones that caught the man's attention, they were Neptune Vasilias, Cardin Winchester, Jaune Arc, Velvet Scarlatina, Pyrrha Nikos, Coco Adel, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose.

These eight outcasts were responsible for saving the world from Atlas, even though every single human on that planet despises them for the San Fran disaster years before Atlas. In fact, this action was sparking a revolution to several alternative worlds. The news about Outcasts was spreading like fire in a forest, and unlike an actual forest fire, it wasn't going to stop.

Ever since the San Fran attack, several different Earths were being invaded by Outcasts from their respectful worlds, and they were given the reputation of good or bad, but there was still trouble out there and it needed to be stopped. That was where the Black Ops Division of Dimensions came in.

The BODD was formed many years ago in a world that was respectful of the Earth 15 events (where the Outcasts of 2027 and 2061 showed up) and this military organization was formed under the purpose of protecting worlds from any villainous outcasts that would want to destroy others for their unknown intentions, most would range from super powered humans to regular soldiers from some other organization, or it can even be some form of entity.

There was going to be something happening soon in the 51st dimension which was currently known as Gamindustri. The leader of the BODD, Specter, was in the command room. Multiple screens were showing the dimension that the BODD needed to investigate.

"With these many super powered beings, I highly doubt I can send in a few marines or troops. I may need to go in there with a couple of my men." The legendary specter thought as he was looking at the files to the goddesses of the world.

Purple heart, Ruler of Planeptune. Black heart, ruler of Lastation. White heart, ruler of Lowee. And last, Green heart, ruler of Leanbox. Their names were all shown. "They are all goddesses. Hmm I would send in a spartan or maybe a strong trooper but that may not be enough… how about...nah nevermind I don't want any zombies around there…I may have to go after all." He thought to himself.

The specter looked up and saw the Drone he sent to investigate the nations was arriving in Planeptune. "Hey Lt. Jackson, get me a portal to Gamindustri dimension 51. I want to make contact with one of these goddesses and see if you can get me a history of terrorists, villains and their strongest weapons and vehicles for war." Specter commanded.

"Yes sir the Portal should be ready in 5 minutes and I will have that information for you as soon as possible." A soldier said off the intercom.

"Good." If there was something going on in this dimension, it was going to happen today.

* * *

 **Date: June 20th 20XX**

 **Location: Gamindustri**

In the city of Planeptune, the day was bright and the sun was shining its light down on it, along with the other three nations where the CPUs resided in. This city was well known for its goddess Neptune, the main character of certain titles and ever since the previous adventures, she was busy working a whole lot because she felt like she should start helping a little more, but it was getting harder to complete some of them everyday, but thanks to her confidence, she was doing well.

Inside the apartment, there was Neptune who was sleeping on her desk because she couldn't get to the bed last night. She had to do a long monster hunting quest which involved a dragon, a lot of Dogoos and so much hard work which she wasn't really expecting out a simple quest, that was more of Nepgear's thing.

Neptune's sister, Nepgear, had appeared into the room with a plate of eggs and bacon, the standard breakfast for anybody who ever lived. She placed it on a table and walked towards her sleeping sister and nudged her shoulder a little. "Neptune?"

This only made her mutter something that didn't made sense, she also tried to move her right arm around and reach for something, but she only knocked down a lamp. "Yeah, it's a great idea, hunting down a dragon in the middle of the night, totally a great idea."

"Um Neptune, I think you should wake up." The younger sister said. This also did not work out too well, so she took out an alarm clock from the stool and placed it next to her. Then stepped back and waited for that sound of annoyance to spring her back to life, and it happened.

The noise startled Neptune from her slumber, and she fell to the ground. "AH! Aw man c'mon we were up super duper late last night! Let's sleep for at least 1 or 2 more minutes!"

Nepgear turned off the clock, "Good morning Neptune."

"Ugh, Do I have to get up Nep Jr.?"

"Yeah, we still have a lot of stuff to do today." The girl got her older sister on her feet, "So get yourself ready."

"Fine! Whatever, but we can sleep after the next quest, okay? Even a main character needs some sleep!" Neptune walked towards the restroom to freshen herself up. She quickly pops out of there in her casual clothes, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Okay, but first you need to eat your breakfast." Neptune quickly started eating it in true anime form, "So...I've been checking out what kind of quests we can go do today." Nepgear got a list of quests to pick from. "We have some monster hunting quests that will help us get a few shares or help build the new hotel complex or maybe we could go help the farmers out in the field or…"

"Too many monsters, too much work and I didn't know we had farms at all, did we make that up!" Neptune finished her food and went back to the restroom to brush her teeth. "Isn't there anything else that's interesting, like a plot related quest, because awesome things always happen in those kinds of quests."

Nepgear looked at the list again, "Well...I think so...there's something about rumored sightings about something called… 'Outcasts'."

"Outcasts?" Neptune popped out of the bathroom, "Is that supposed to be a new type of monster who holds some epic power that sets off a chain of events?"

"I don't think so. The rumors explained that it was the name given to them because they were known for 'Dimension hopping' and for several incidents in those places. The first two outcasts was Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose."

"So what? They are like goddess too? That would be so amazing!"

"Well, they're not goddess but they were often referred to as 'Legends' because they saved two dimensions but they and the other outcasts are criticized for destroying landmarks and other similar things."

Neptune walked out of the restroom and said, "Well, heroes are criticized for destroying things too, it doesn't seem right for thousands of other worlds or universes to blame them for almost the exact thing." She took out her Beam Katana. "So...where are these locations for these so-called Outcasts?"

"The first sightings are in the Virtua Forest. We can start our search there." Nepgear had her Light Blade taken out, "Are you ready?"

"Yep! Ready as I'll ever be!" The two exited out of the apartment and accepted the quest.

* * *

The Virtua Forest was beautiful in the daytime, as well as the night, the water was flowing perfectly and the grass was moved around thanks to the calm summer wind. Unfortunately, this place was filled with some weak monsters and some rare ones that pack a lot more punch than the others do.

Neptune and Nepgear were already at their destination where the outcast sightings were said to take place. For some reason, there wasn't any monsters appearing in their sights. It was perhaps because the plot was starting and they didn't want to ruin the moment.

The two were feeling a little cautious about the absence of monsters, it was more likely that a boss was expected to jump out of them.

"The outcast sightings have said to be originated from a secret pathway around the forest." Nepgear explained. "We should head over there and see what's up."

"Right." Neptune's sword was still in her arms as they proceeded forward. The secret pathway they were looking for was noticeable from a far distance, because there was a dirt road that led to it. "Wow, for a secret pathway, they failed to even get what the word secret means."

The two entered in. This path was going to lead them to another side of the forest, it was almost like the the outcasts were begging for them to just find this place, it might be too obvious for that plan to not fail.

The two were close to the end of the road, and there was something that was blocking the light out of the hole. It appeared to be a statue of some sorts.

As the two exited out of the cave, they saw the form that the statue took. It appeared to use the image of a girl holding a rapier and was about to strike it on the ground. The statue had no color to it and all it did was reveal some words on it.

"We honor one of the legends, the name Weiss Schnee has sparked a new kind of glory in multiple worlds. We will remember her as the one who brought something that we all needed; Hope." That was what the statue said.

"Wow...that's very inspirational? I guess." Neptune said in response to the statue's description. "I mean who really is this Weiss Schnee though?"

"One of the legends of a different world." Nepgear reprised a line from a rumored message, "She was believed to have fought against an alien race and then a military force."

"That must be a pretty hardcore thing to pull off." Neptune replied.

"There isn't much to say about her and this Ruby Rose character, they haven't been seen since then."

"Well, if they ever decided to pay a visit, then I'll be willing to ask a whole lot of questions for them."

Nepgear said with a sweat drop expression, "Yeah, I believe that is exactly what you plan on doing. Hopefully you can learn a thing or two from them on working more efficiently as a CPU."

"Hey, I've been working harder this entire week, and I barely got any sleep out of it!" It was true, though no one would've expected that out of Neptune herself. "Now I know what it's like being you."

"Isn't that a good thing?" As the two were conversing about the working concept, a sudden sound interrupted them. It sounded like a countdown. "What was that?"

The two looked up and noticed two red numbers in the middle of the sky. "Okay, even by fanfiction standards, I'm not sure that's even supposed to happen." The big red numbers were counting down from the number twenty and it was descending all the way until it reached zero.

"If I didn't know any better I would say those big red numbers meant something bad is about to happen, ya know since red usually means bad stuff." And indeed something bad happened, The numbers disappeared and a square-looking light had enlarged itself, the light almost blinding the two.

A hand had emerged from the portal then an entire body had sprung out of it and started falling towards the statue. "Oh man where's Noire when you need her?" The body had landed in front of the two, but as they saw it, it wasn't human, it was something else entirely.

The skin was coated with shiny metal and it shined all around it. The head was also covered with a helmet and it's hands had claws that had an orange glow on them, the boots were also in the same style. The two characters began backing away from the guy with fear on their faces, they weren't sure what this thing was or why it had just appeared out of nowhere, but if that was what they expecting as a plot, then they expected something else other than that guy.

The creature turned its head(?) at the two and its claw began to expand into an orange glowing sword, then it charged towards them.

"Look out!" Nepgear shouted at her big sister, then brought her sword up to block the metal sword. The metal man's attack made her feet back up on the grass and it kept pressing forward towards her. Neptune decided to help out by slamming her katana at its face which seemed to stun him temporarily. However he quickly recovered from the attack.

"Let's get out of here!" The two turned the other way and headed down the pathway, while the emotionless enemy just followed them by walking. If its mission was to eliminate the two, then it would've run, but it didn't, it just walked like a badass.

Neptune closed the passage by pushing a heavy rock at the entranceway and she followed Nepgear as they continued to flee. The enemy saw the rock but it wasn't a problem to it as the hand transformed into a blaster and destroyed the whole thing like it was just a piece of paper. It's boot crushed the tiny fragments of the original piece as it kept walking.

It stopped as it took its time to scan the environment around it, it was interested in the green forest with some hills, it thought it was very nice. The information came up as it described the place called, "Virtua Forest" which was a part of Planeptune, in the world called Gamindustri.

"This is Commander Shieva to Promethean 343, did you find one of the goddess?" A female voice was heard in its intercom.

"Yes Commander, transferring video footage now." A metallic voice came out of the machine and all it did was wait two seconds before the transfer was complete.

"Well, that's a good start for us." 'Shieva' replied as she received the footage, "For now, find Neptune and make sure she's eliminated."

"Yes Commander." The machine walked forward from its original position and started its search.

* * *

Meanwhile at the BODD, the Specter was preparing for interdimensional travel to dimension 51.

"Commander." One of the soldiers approached him with a tablet, he looked like he was surprised to hear this, "Something has just arrived in a location called the Virtua Forest in dimension 51 and it has engaged two individuals, they're okay but it's still there." The soldier was surprised to say the least. "Not only that but we picked up a dimensional rift not to far from them. It would appear the new contact has arrived from another dimension or area on Dimension 51." The specter was troubled by this. "A new foe has appeared in this Virtua forest and this only means that there's going to be nothing but trouble at this point.

"Very well how close can you get me to their position?" Asked the Specter.

"We can only drop you off in another part of the dimension, some place called Lastation." The trooper looked at the control center and they nodded, confirming his previous statement.

"Very well. Let the operation begin." The specter nodded at the control center.

in front of the Specter was a metal cylinder object stuck on the floor along with three metal stands attached to it. It was called the Setsuzoku, and it was created as a means of hopping through dimensions, no one knew who created this version of the dimension hopping invention, but they do know that other worlds had this sort of thing, but it wasn't commonly used, and it was rumored that the dimension Ruby and weiss were in didn't had that thing.

"Prepare for drop in T-Minus 30 sir, If you need reinforcements and we lose contact, how will we be able to get to you?" The Soldier asked. The Specter just glanced at the trooper. "Trooper, follow the trail of corpses" Then the light blue portal appeared, he jumped in causing the portal to close behind him.

"Good luck out there." Aldrich, a black haired soldier with the rank of rookie, said. "Just be sure not to die out there." He was recruited to the BODD because he saw the outcasts as a force of good, something that many worlds started to lack because of that. He wasn't in combat most times, he still had to go through a lot of training and then he'll have the chance to protect others.

"Aldrich?" He turned and noticed Crystal, a blonde sniper who was also a part of the BODD because of her inspirations of the Outcasts, "You seemed to be a little bit calm after the last training exercise, that's not what I expected from you." She smirked as she said this.

"It's nothing really, it just feels like an average day for me." He told her, but almost walked away as she continued speaking

"Right, You've been getting your ass kicked a whole lot and that's your response to things?"

"Yeah, I got used to it last time, so you don't have to worry about me grunting in pain." Aldrich felt a little bit weird talking to her, only because she usually hurts him a lot in training simulations, it still felt kind of different talking to her when she's not hurting him. "What do you want anyways?"

"I came to ask if you were willing to check up on some of our weapons, we have a lot of them to prepare you know."

"Sure thing ma'am." He started walking away from her and into another room, leaving her alone and making her think that the guy really wanted to go on that mission with Specter.

* * *

 **Lastation**

Things were going quite well in this district, while the others were doing other such things, this one was having a normal day. The CPU, Noire, was outside of her apartment, reading a book about idols and moving her hair around. The whole Idol gig was interesting to her and something about it felt like it was going to be a good career for her to follow.

Next to her was Uni and she was firing her smart rifle at the targets above her. She was practicing to gain a lot more experience into fighting off enemies, and she seemed to get a lot more better at it. She sighed and wiped off a bit of sweat on her forehead, "Am I doing good sister?"

Noire looked at the damage that was done, several targets had been shot perfectly, and one of them even fell down. "Good work Uni. You're getting a lot better than ever."

"Thank you Noire." She bowed down and strapped the rifle behind her back. "Did you start to learn anything from the Idol book?"

"Yeah, it's apparently easy to do as far as the book can explain it." The older sister placed the book back on the table and smiled as she moved her hair around a little. "There's a whole lot of stuff i have to prepare for in the meantime."

Uni said, "You know, I wonder what Neptune and Nepgear are doing."

"They're probably too busy with their own fun games." Noire hasn't see the two for almost a whole week, last time it was when Neptune was busy working on a quest which she found a bit strange. ."Although I can't deny it, they haven't talked to us in a long while."

Uni just smiled at that response, and leans on the wall of the apartment, "Yep, whatever it is their doing, they must be having fun."

"Doing quests isn't fun half the time, it's actual work to get our shares up, and who knows who'll end up winning all of them."

Uni was going to come up with a counter-argument to explain that it was kind of fun, but then the sound of a countdown had become audible. "What the?" There was two red numbers counting down to zero in the sky, the two just stood there and watched as a square portal opened up.

Uni put her rifle and watched as someone popped out of the portal and landed on the ground. He had black armor and what appeared to be a black helmet on his left arm he appeared to have a mini tac-pad and on his right a small blade which appeared to be blue. On his back he had a type of assault rifle and a type of backpack.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Noire questioned the character that appeared before the two residents of Lastation. Uni kept her finger at the trigger in case he was a hostile.

The mystery person stood up before the two. After doing so, he put his hands up as a show of peace. "I mean no harm to either of you Lady Black Heart or Black Sister. I am the Specter leader of the Black Operations Divisions of Dimensions."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Hyperdimension Outcasts.**

 **So far,** **thank you guys for the support, I appreciate it and for that, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia and Call of Duty belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Noire and Uni had to listen to Specter about how he was working for the BODD, and what was going on. The two girls were a little stunned to hear that this guy was from another dimension unlike there's, and the explanation about the outcast ordeal was also not what they expected, nor the info of Ruby and Weiss.

"So...you're here to protect us?" Noire asked the soldier. "What from?"

"There's an enemy that I believe is after the goddess of this dimension." Said Specter

"Well, if he does appear out of the same portal that you came out of, how do we know what he looks like?" asked Uni, who also tried to process all of this information.

"Not a he, an It, and it's mostly a metal robot of sorts. Last time I checked, it can shapeshift its hands into weapons."

"It's only one robot, I'm sure we can take it down with no problem."

"It took a hit to the face from a sword, I don't think you can take it down that easy."

Noire sighed heavily and got all the information down on her brain. "Right...So about this thing with Ruby and Weiss, they started all of this, but they didn't try to fix it or anything like that?"

"They're too busy in their own world fighting for their lives. We believe that they don't have the device to jump into other dimensions, other than that we don't know." the specter explained. "My division has been trying to locate their whereabouts but so far they prove to be off the grid."

"Ugh how annoying, two people could cause such a mess and just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder" Noire stated while glancing at the specter.

"So since your gonna be here a while, I guess we should know your real name and could you take off your helmet?" asked Uni.

"Sorry ma'am. For starters, my true name is classified and I only go by Specter. Second, I never take of my helmet while in public or with anybody really. It is to keep my identity a secret."

"Right, anyway why would these evil outcasts want to kill us?" Asked Uni.

"I do not know yet, however their motives differ. Some want to rule their world and more. Others wanted to just bring chaos and destruction." the Specter answered.

Noire's sister had to ask "But surely there are heroic ones right?"

"Of course, there will almost always be light in the dark. That light may even come from the oddest of people."

The two nodded at this new information, considering that they were going to need help from the BODD was enough for them to be well prepared for this bloodthirsty villain.

Noire's phone started ringing, so she checked on it, noticing that the caller ID was from Neptune. "Hello?"

"Noire, something bad has happened!" Neptune quickly said, her voice sounded like she was running, "We have a bad guy that fell from the sky, and I believe he's coming after us!"

"Wait wait, calm down Neptune."

"How can I be calm when that guy attacked me and Nepgear! He's after our blood!" Neptune shouted.

"What did he look like?"

"He had...cool looking metal armor or maybe it was skin, and he was glowing orange!"

The Specter looked up from his tac-pad "That must be a promethean of the enemy."

Noire looked at him, "how did you just hear that from my phone, it wasn't on speaker."

"I easily hacked through the security software you have installed. Quite weak."

"What!" Noire responded, "How dare you!"

"My apologies but it was necessary. I will give you the BODD's security software if you show me your servers."

Neptune just continued, unaware of what was going on behind the other line, "We're still in Planeptune and we're trying to hide, just make sure you can get there fast!" She hung up without saying anything else. Noire looked at Specter.

"If you're willing to help us, then we should get Neptune to safety." She told him. "I can't believed this is happening."

"Of course let's move out." The specter then proceed to grab what appeared to be an orange cube from his bag "Hey what is the nearest forest or cave to Planeptune?"

"The Virtua forest, why do you ask?" Noire looked at Specter puzzled. He looked at her with his orange cube in hand. "Well I have a teleporter cube right here, it will get us there instantly."

"Isn't that like impossible?" Noire looked at him with a sceptical look.

To defy that explanation, Specter slammed the cube down on the ground and a light had blinded their vision for only a second until the surroundings have been revealed to be in the middle of the Virtua Forest.

"Told you" the specter began walking forward with a furious Noire behind him and a confused Uni.

The current condition of the place could only be described as empty, and quiet for the three. "Man, the Virtua forest is deserted. Where are all the monsters?" Uni questioned as she looked around.

Noire answered, "I'm guessing it's because of this 'plot' that Neptune keeps talking about." This was the first time this had happened, so it was both a lucky and unlucky day for them. The wind only accompanied the empty fields of the area.

"I feel as if we could be walking into a trap." Specter stated while looking around with his blade ready.

"Please you are too cautious, no one would be foolish enough to attack us. We are too powerful." Noire looked at him as if he had stated something idiotic.

"We should still be on guard." The Specter stated. The three kept moving along the path, and only one expected danger, while the other two were highly confused as to why this is happening.

"This Neptune is a goddess right? So why is it that she cannot take on the promethean?"

"That's something I'd like to ask her myself." Noire told him. "I think she is just being lazy again. I knew she would be slacking off."

"I find that likely...but not that much." Uni said, keeping the rifle close to her.

"Like I said, it took a hit from a sword and it's still standing." the Specter reminded the CPU of Lastation

"Right, but only because she probably didn't try hard enough. Using her HDD form would've probably helped."

"Right, but we'll have to see if that works out." Specter said, "If by any chance that the girls went by here, then they must've retreated back at the city."

"Then let's head there before that thing finds her."

* * *

The Promethean was still wandering around the nation in search of the goddess and her sister. Most of the NPCs didn't pay attention towards him, thinking that he was some sort of wandering type.

"Come on, those two should definitely be somewhere around here." Shiva was heard in the intercom again, "Initiate sonar range."

The robotic outcast slammed its fist on the ground and another one of its abilities had activated, allowing it to see anybody within a 100 mile radius, even through walls. It was able to notice two silhouettes moving running unlike the rest of the people in this city. "There they are."

Nepgear and her big sister was still on the run, much more determined to escape the new bad guy even if they were not in its sights. "New plan, we should leave this nation and head for Leanbox, we'll be alright there."

"No, we can't just leave that thing walking around our nation," Nepgear explained to her, "it's gonna destroy everything if we just left."

"You're right as usual." Neptune sighed and took a peak around a building to see if the enemy was approaching her, and it was a few miles away. "Well, wish me luck."

"Neptune, wait."

"Don't worry Nep Jr. I know how to beat this guy." Neptune walked away from her hiding spot and shouted at it, "Hey Metal Man!"

The robot noticed her and kept walking towards her with its arm turning into a sword again. Neptune only smiled and shouted, "HDD form, activate!" A light shined around her and she started floated in the air for a little bit. Several purple parts were installed right onto her body in a fashion that both video games and anime could replicate, and she landed on the floor afterwards, revealing herself as Purple Heart, her HDD form.

The robot just stood there with no reactions towards the goddess of Planeptune. "Haha! So this is my opponent, a machine." Her personality had been changed and she more confident into beating this thing up.

Shiva's voice was heard inside the robot. "Yeah yeah, keep laughing All mighty Purple Heart, you might just regret it. Promethean 343, engage and eliminate."

"Yes commander." The robot had its other hand change into a sword, and it charged forward to attack her.

Purple Heart showed no fear as she blocked the strike with her sword, and smiled as she swung it with grace, making a scratch on the enemy's skin. The Promethean kept looking at her as its hands change into plasma cannons and fired straight at the goddess, who dodged with tremendous backflips and rolls.

She gained the advantage and kicked the enemy, and he fell on the solid ground, making a few cracks underneath its weight.

"Good job Neptune!" Nepgear shouted from behind the building. The robot noticed her and decided to change its target without permission, it fired a blast at her. Purple Heart zoomed to her sister and blocked the blast, "Go!" Nepgear obeyed and headed to somewhere safe.

The Promethean resumed its mission to eliminate the CPU of Planeptune, this time the swords returned. Purple Heart kept smiling and decided to make things easier for the enemy. She flew towards it, and grabbed its neck, then continued to ascend upwards into the sky. Once she reached a high enough level, she looked at the Promethean. "I bet you are already regretting this!"

The goddess' taunting had only made the commander's voice silent. "This is what you getting for messing with me!" Purple Heart let go and the Promethean started falling, but it was expecting it as it activated its flight program. Two steel wings popped out of it and it began flying towards its enemy with its swords up. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

The Promethean allowed Purple Heart to charge forward for another strike at the armor, but when she swung it, it blocked and then kicked her face in the air. It swung and it hit one part of her armor which resulted in a scratch. The goddess came back down to the machine and tried to take it down, but it dodged the attack and allowed its blasters to form and fire at her. She dodged them but most of them had landed on top of the buildings or around them.

Nepgear avoided one of the blasts in front of her and kept running until she reached one of the stations that led to Leanbox. She looked up at the sky and said, "Good luck Neptune." Then left.

The Promethean had one hand change into a sword, but kept its other one as a blaster to fire at the goddess, she kept dodging them and made another charge to get its guard down, but it blocked the strike and then kicked her in the chest, sending her flying close to a building.

She started to take deep breaths as she prepared to for the Promethean to try and attack her.

Down below, Noire, Specter and Uni had reached the city. "Up there!" Uni pointed out the aerial clashing fight between Purple Heart and The Promethean. "We got to help her!" Uni yelled while transforming. "Already on it" Noire stated transforming into Black heart and taking off with Uni right behind her.

"I told the armory to give me a jet pack to use but no, I am going to have a long talk with Jenkins when I get back." The Specter stated before beginning to run to an open area pulling off his back his assault rifle, which was a DC-17 with the electromagnetic scope with two zoom modes, for "Up close and personal" and "Hello, you're dead." The size of the bullets were FMJ armor piercing 14.5 by 114 rounds, and he loaded the gun as he took aim in the air to where the Promethean was.

It blocked both attacks from Black Sister and Purple Heart, which left Black Heart to crash in and kicked him near the building, this was where Specter fired the bullets and it stunned the machine.

"Now!" Purple Heart had charged again and kicked the enemy to the floor where it landed near the soldier who kept firing his gun at it. It slowly stood up and looked at him before charging in, but the sword was blocked by the side of his rifle. As he kept his guard up, Uni soared right in and slammed the Promethean right out of their sight, it rolled back on its feet and tried to fire its blasters against the heroes. They were blocked.

"Damn these guys are good." Shiva said to the ears(?) of the Promethean, "No wonder we have alternative plans."

Purple Heart pointed her sword at it and shouted, "Who sent you?"

The voice of Shiva decided that it would be best to explain it herself, "Promethean 343, I'm switching to override voice control."

The enemy that just stood there had its voice change to a female's. "This is the Commander Shiva of the Multiverse Regime, We have invaded this dimension in order to rule the multiverse. First this dimension will bow before us then the next then the next until all worship and obey us"

"So that's your plan? You want the goddess dead so you can rule this universe?" Black Heart shouted back at it. "You made a mistake of doing so, go back to your home world!"

"Sorry Ms. Black heart but you and your friends aren't going to intervene with our plans. It's all gonna end with me taking a seat atop a golden throne watching down from a high rise while your corpses are at the bottom, broken, mangled and bloody-"

"Will you just shut up already!" Uni slammed her fist at the Promethean's face and it fell on the floor defeated, with several cracks on its face.

"Good riddance," Purple Heart said, then transformed back into Neptune and became exhausted, "And I thought the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's was annoying." She collapsed on the floor, "By the way, who is this OC character and where did he come from?"

"His name is Specter from the Black Operatives Division of Dimensions." Noire explained as she transformed back into her normal self, "And he's here to help us stop a villainous outcast group from killing us."

"Oh good. One baddy is all I could take for today. I'm pooped." Neptune proceeded to sit down on the floor where she was standing.

"Well I would hope you have a higher stamina than that Purple Heart." Specter stated as he began analyzing the prometheans armor and weaponry.

"How do you even know me? Unless I'm just that famous across this so called Multiverse that the evil lady was talking about."

"He's from another dimension, and he knows a lot about us." Uni explained. "He even hacked Noire's phone to find you guys."

"He said he'd get me better security later!" Noire shouted back. Her sister just ignored her, then noticed something wrong.

"By the way, where is Nepgear?"

"I told her to escape to Leanbox while I fended off the metal man," Neptune said, "I'm sure Vert will take good care of her."

"You make it sound like she is weak." The Specter stated

"Hey, she isn't weak! She's my little tough sister who knows how to take care of herself, we were just in danger from being murdered by a futuristic robot thank you very much!"

"Understood, I hope she went to warn Lady Green heart of what happened here. This, I fear, is only the beginning." The Specter stated turning around to face the group.

"Great, you used that cliched line of dialogue that everybody says when the possible chance of the bad guys start preparing for war...wonderful!" Neptune replied with an obnoxious tone, "Can't we just agree that we should stop saying this."

"Unfortunately I just looked through this Prometheans' head gear and there's only a few things about our enemy. Whoever this Shiva person is, she is powerful. She appears to have many planets already under her control along with a massive army of Prometheans at her disposal."

"Well that's great news, next thing you'll be telling me is that she's using cheat codes to be like a goddess."

"Neptune, we're gonna have to prepare ourselves in case of an all out invasion. This may be our greatest opponent yet." Noire told Neptune.

"That's what we thought when we faced Arfoire, remember? And look how that turned out."

"Will you just stop talking back Neptune." Noire shut her up.

* * *

Commander Shiva had just watched the footage and she was rather disappointed at this, the fight between the Promethean and the three CPUs and a soldier from the BODD only made her realize that this is going to be a lot more harder than expected. She sighed heavily and put her feet up on the table in front of her.

"So the BODD wants to play dirty, that's just good for me." She brushed her long black hair out of the way and looked at the computer to see what other environments there were to attack. Leanbox currently had Vert with Nepgear, and Lowee had Blanc and her twin sisters in there. She could also invade Lastation since those two Black sisters weren't there at the moment and try to weaken the structures of their home, but that would be a waste of a Promethean.

"Might as well just make sure Lowee gets its warm welcome." Shiva typed in a few letters on the keypad that zoomed in towards the nation of the White Heart goddess. "Just prepare yourself for the inevitable, we're gonna win anyways."

* * *

 **Leanbox**

Meanwhile at Leanbox, there was Nepgear who was calming down after her long explanation to Vert about the evil outcast that was trying to kill her and her big sister. "So...that's how I ended up here."

Vert simply looked at her after that talk, "Oh my dear Nepgear, please relax I'm sure Neptune was able to destroy that savage machine" Vert began hugging Nepgear trying to calm her down after her ordeal.

Nepgear's breathing had reached to a calm level, she kept Vert's arms around her as she did, then suddenly there was a buzz from her pocket. The CPU candidate answered her ringing phone, "H-hello?"

"Nepgear? Are you okay?" Neptune was on the other line.

"I could ask the same of you, did you defeat that robot?"

"Yep! Me, Noire, Uni and this Specter guy were able to deal with it no problem."

"Wait...who is Specter?"

"Some guy from another universe who wants to help us to make sure we don't die at the hands of an evil overlord who wants to rule the multiverse...and she's probably gonna send more of those Promethean soldiers at us."

Nepgear looked distressed at that line, "so we're going to be dealing with those robots in the near future."

"Yeah...I would say something good, but I don't think it's the right time for that." Not even a nervous chuckle came out of that girl.

Vert, who has been casted off for a few seconds asked, "What's going on? Is Neptune okay?"

"Yes, she's alright...but we might have a problem on our hands." Nepgear simply said to the Leanbox CPU, her body was still shaking from the news.

"What do you mean?" Vert questioned

"We're now up against someone who wants to kill us."

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Hyperdimension Outcasts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"connec...unstable...repeat reque-" That was all that could come through the radio the Specter used from headquarters. "I repeat, send troops along and amunitions to Dimension 51." The specter said through his com. "I either can't get a good signal through or I'm being jammed." The Specter stated after he hacked into the Planeptune basilicom's communications array and used it to power his radio. Unfortunately he wasn't having much luck connecting with command.

"Are we done here so I can return to Lastation?" Noire asked with a rather annoyed tone.

The Specter disconnected his tacpad and turned to face Noire "I honestly do not know why you are still here. You have no obligation to stay by my side and aid me in any way. I am here on a mission do you not recall? I will be jumping to and from locations. Unless you would like me to be in your presence during my entire visit."

This caught Noire by surprise, "Well it's not that I want to be near you or with you it's just that uhh...first of all, You came through a portal near Lastation right? So that would mean that if anything, perhaps your allies would come through there so you could wait for them or keep an eye out. Secondly, you still said you would upgrade my firewalls and security if I recall correctly!"

"Ah I see you want me to set up in Lastation as a base of operations due to not only because I owe you a favor but because my portal is there." The Specter stated.

Noire turned around and gave her back to him "Yeah and not only that but Lastation is by far one of the most efficient and technologically advanced Nations."

The Specter then proceeded to pull out a teleportation grenade "Very well then shall we get Uni and get going?" Specter asked.

"Uni already took off back to Lastation while you were trying to make your call" Noire stated.

"Very well then." was all the Specter said before he threw his teleportation grenade below them and transported them to the outskirts of Lastation.

"So uh Specter I was wondering what or who are you?" Noire asked Specter as they were walking towards Lastation's Basilicom.

"What I am? I am a human, well an enhanced one actually." He stated unemotionally.

"What do you mean by an 'enhanced one'?" Noire questioned.

"I have seen many great and terrible things. I am no mere mortal but instead I do not age. Some would consider my ability to be a blessing, others believe it to be a curse. I cannot die to diseases or bodily issues but i can perish if i am seriously wounded in battle by a foe mightier than me."

"Wait what!? You're immortal!" Noire exclaimed looking at him with major surprise.

"In a sense, I can still die but not by age for some reason." The Specter casually stated.

"Who...or what gave you this power…?" The Lastation CPU was now interested into this guy's past.

"I don't even know who it was...that person may be dead after what he or she did to me." The soldier turned to her, "I never did get to find out what Earth I was in."

Noire said, "Sorry to hear that Specter, but the good news is that you're here and you're willing to help out other worlds." Specter didn't respond to her after that, he just kept going to the Basilicon, with her right behind him. "Okay, I'll just stop talking for now."

* * *

"Specter, do you read me? Specter. come in." Aldrich was trying to get in contact with the leader but he wasn't responding, not even the cameras were able to pinpoint his exact location. It seemed as though they weren't going to be helpful anytime soon. "Damn it."

"So, are you still trying to find our boss?" Crystal was right by the doorway of the control room and smirked at Aldrich's failed attempt to contact Specter, "You can always just go over there and find him on foot if that's what you're planning on."

"You're making it sound like it's the only option I have." The male soldier replied.

"Right, of course I am."

Aldrich switched to another set of cameras on Leanbox, but they were not getting anything, just random NPCs. Whatever Specter was doing seemed to be a little bit questionable to the BODD and there wasn't any sign of him ever since, and there wasn't any sign of those 'corpses' that he mentioned earlier.

Crystal walked over to him and checked the cameras, "Our boss really likes to hide any evidence that he was here." She still smiled at her sentences, "I seriously think that he's way too experienced as a lone wolf than a team player, we can find him with a partner by his side, but not when he's alone."

"Yeah...looks like I should go with your plan." Aldrich started to walk away, Crystal started following him.

"Hey wait, I was just kidding about that plan, you don't have to go to Gamindustri. You don't even know what kind of dangerous outcasts we're facing."

"Well, our leader is there and I'm gonna make sure that he's fine." Aldrich headed to the armory and took out 2 small rifles named "Gold" and "Silver" plasma wielding prototypes based of the SAC3 by the Atlas corporation "If you want to come help out, then be my guest."

"He wouldn't want us to go to that place, he can take care of himself."

"Right, just remembered that he spent a few days in Earth-863 without any help and he failed to call for backup during that time." Aldrich holstered the two guns and gave Crystal a Tac-19 Shotgun, "if this is like the last time, then we're gonna help him out." He exited out of the room.

The girl looked at the shotgun and sighed heavily, knowing that this guy wasn't going to be talked out of this situation, "If we get killed, then I'm blaming you for this."

"I'd like to see that happening." The two entered the teleportation room after calling together the teleportation team. "Dr. Tilson we need this portal operational to dimension 51" Crystal demanded.

"What? What the hell are you two planning to do, Specter said he'd take care of the situation!?"

"He's taking his sweet ass time doing so, so we're going to follow him there." Aldrich responded to the teleportation team leader who had just appeared outside of the room, "Now take us there."

"You do realize that you'll be demoted and/or have your asses kicked if you get out of this alive, correct?"

"Does it look like I don't know that?"

"Well it looks like I can't stop you but I need your clearance number first before I can let you go."

Crystal said "CG-7567 Corporal."

Aldrich followed along, "AR-782 Private. Now can we go?"

"Sure thing. Also take these with you, they were just repaired." Dr. Tilson called for some assistants to bring her three jetpacks. "Before Specter left, he was complaining about them never being functional and he could never use them on his missions so here are some for you to use and take with you." The two soldiers took the three, and strapped two of them on.

"Okay, now let's get that portal open." Dr. Tilson typed a few things on the computer board and the Setsuzoku became activated once more, then a blue portal emerged from nowhere.

Crystal nodded to Aldrich and ran into the portal, disappearing from this world. Aldrich ran into it right behind her causing it to vanish from the room.

The portal closed, and this left Dr. Tilson to say, "God damn, I am so dead right now."

* * *

 **Leanbox**

"And that's why I'm here to warn you about the dangerous Prometheans and their commander Shiva and their plans to kill us all and rule the entire multiverse." Neptune told Vert and Nepgear, her face had a nervous expression as well as Nepgear, "Yeah...but at least we have Specter to help us...although given that the author seems to kill off most of the OCs in the Outcastverse saga...I would wish him the best of luck."

"Well, that's just wonderful, we have to go fight a bad guy...and I was just started to relax after our adventures." Vert responded to the CPU, "This Shiva person better not kill one of us and rule my nation. But then again no one could be as good as me." Vert then bounced her… assets to prove her point.

"That robot fought me and dodged most of my attacks, he's almost as powerful as Arfoire in her basic form.."

"It can also change its hands into different weapons, from Katanas to guns." Nepgear backed up the information.

"And he can also form wings from his back and fly. That power is enough to combat our HDD forms."

"Well none could beat us before, nor will they beat us again. After all I am the Spear of our team, i would know" Vert stated sounding very cocky while glancing at Neptune with a smug look.

"Spear? is that what everyone tells you? You seem more like a club" Specter stated even though his voice sounded staticy.

"Ahh!" Nepgear jumped in fright and pulled out her phone which had Specter's face on it. "What the? How did you get access to my phone!" Nepgear questioned him.

"Your security isn't tough, it's too easy to crack."

"Ha, that's what happens when you don't ask for an upgrade like I did!" Noire's voice was heard in the background.

"For the last time Noire, I was busy trying to do work. And I was dying because of it!" Neptune shouted at the phone, "I would've known about getting security but there was too much work to be done."

"Right, how about you explain why you weren't able to transform into your HDD form and attack the Promethean much sooner?"

"Too many things crossed my mind, I didn't get to react in time and who could blame me? You did seem to be handling the situation well."

"That's only because Specter warned us!"

"Um, excuse me but can we get Mr. Specter back on the line?" Nepgear asked "We should come up with a plan of action to be ready for the next time they come."

"But first, ask him why he'd dare call me a club!" Vert was offended by Specter's earlier response.

Noire let the Specter answer "Because of all the CPU's I have seen and read my files on, you appear to be the weakest of the group and the least helpful, but your ideas proposed to Lowee on a global satellite was a good idea I must admit.

"I will punish you for insulting me like that!"

"Right, just try and see if you win, I'll be waiting. Maybe you out of all my enemies will provide a challenge."

"I will be a challenge and you'll see just how powerful I am."

"You talk a good talk. Place yourself under my ripper and we'll see what's inside."

"Um, shouldn't we be focusing right now instead of fighting?" Nepgear tried to bring the group back into figuring out the plan.

"Excellent point" Noire responded from the phone, "So far we only had one Promethean appear in Virtua Forest which is in Planeptune, so there could be a possible chance that it'll appear back there or in our other nations, which means Lowee, Leanbox and Lastation. According to Neptune, it only appeared after she and Nepgear approached a statue of Weiss Schnee right?"

"Right. There might be another statue nearby that could be the spawn point of those robots, if we find that then we can set up our offensive attacks once those things appear."

"But how does that explain me arriving in your world?" Specter stopped the two from thinking about that theory, "There was no statue nearby so how did you think I showed up."

Noire sighed, "Well, that just threw our theory out the window. How did you get into this world then if there wasn't a statute?"

"I used the Setsuzoku back on my planet and it sent me back there to meet up with you and Uni. The only thing I can tell you is that our teleportation device seems to be a lot more advanced than any other out there. But there was a few malfunctions that only made a few spawn points available for us. Hence why I showed up in Lastation."

"Shiva might have one of those things on her planet, so if that thing is teleporting those machines to our world, maybe it has a fixed spawn point where they can show up."

"But unless it's functioning properly, then she can place them almost anywhere she can think of."

"Please don't tell me they're just gonna pop up at any random location, that'll be a problem to fix." Neptune replied to Specter's explanation, "We can't be in all of those places at once."

"I highly doubt it. There are major limitations to the Setsuzoku. For starters the power source is a rare mysterious element very few know how to properly use it without causing major… side effects to the surrounding area where the subjects are being teleported to, even I don't know how it completely works. Secondly, It's just gonna stay connected to the world it's in and teleport whatever the person who commands it wants it to teleport, and it can't be unplugged, no one has tried it yet but somebody will. And thirdly, the device can malfunction, which may be the reason why Weiss and Ruby were sent to Syndicate and Earth in the first place. So it could teleport you anywhere among the dimensions and stars."

"Wonderful, just wonderful. It doesn't even work properly and can send anyone of us to a different planet. At least we have one out of...any other plot holes explained." Neptune said.

Noire had been listening to the entire conversation, but then realized something, "Wait...I just realized something, What about Blanc?"

"Oh no, she doesn't know what's happening." Nepgear responded, "We should contact her right away!"

* * *

 **Lowee**

Blanc was sitting down on her chair and was reading her book. For some reason, most of the CPUs weren't doing much that gained her attention lately, perhaps it was because they were too busy doing their job, especially Neptune which was weird to hear.

She was feeling a little bored and she clearly expected Ram and Rom to appear and do something with her or prank her but nothing seemed to be going on.

"Uhhh haaaaa just a relaxing day I guess, just what I…" Blanc muttered to herself, but then a loud sound stopped her from finishing. She dropped the book in response to this, "Ugh! I just wanted a relaxing day!" She walked outside the door and turned her angry glare towards the sky, but as she did so, there was a large square portal and its light made her look away from its sight. Then two people appeared out of it and landed right in front of her just as it closed behind them.

"Welcome to Lowee." Crystal muttered to herself as she and Aldrich saw the nation before them.

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you two doing here!?" The CPU of the nation shouted at them, with her angry expression.

"Oh uh Ms. White Heart was it? Uhh we were teleported from an alternate world or dimension." Aldrich tried to explain it to her.

"And you decided to come ruin my day? Why would you dare even come here!"

"Well...how do I put it this way?" Crystal replied, "We're searching for our boss and there was a possible chance that something bad is happening to your world...so yeah uhh you're welcome."

"Well your boss is not here, so just go back to your own world or something before I-" once again, Blanc was interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked it up and calmed down from her temper before saying, "Yes, how can I help-"

"Blanc, I know this will sound crazy but there's a slight chance that a Promethean might approach your current location, get out of there now!" Neptune shouted through the other end.

"Well, I'm busy at the moment, I have two imbeciles right in front of me saying that they're looking for their boss."

"Hey!" Crystal shouted.

"Just ignore them for now, your life's on the line at the moment, you need to-" Just then, an energy blast had hit the ground and knocked all three of them off their feet. Blanc got up and saw a metal-like robot flying towards the ground, its hand blaster changing into a sword.

"White Heart of Lowee, we meet at last." The voice of the commander was heard from the robot. The goddess took out her Hammer and prepared herself for battle, the two soldiers got on their feet and pointed their weapons at it. "And I see the BODD sent out its trainees. Good."

"So this is the threat we're facing off against. Good to know." Aldrich said. Blanc looked at him with a puzzled expression but remained focused on the battle.

"Can someone explain to me how two mother f***ing low ranked pieces of shit got off my BASE!" a voice was heard through the Basilicoms intercoms.

Blanc noticed that voice and then said, "Never mind, your boss is here."

"Like we needed to figure that out." Crystal said.

"YOU ARE BOTH DEAD AFTER THIS!" Specter shouted, but Noire shoved him out of the way and took over the intercom of the basilicom.

"Don't mind him for now, we're coming to help you in just a bit, just make sure you can stay alive!" She said to the group.

"Hey give me back my damn Tac-Pad!"

"Blanc's back there with two of your soldiers, do you really think they have time for a lecture? No! We have to help them!"

"Very well, I have two things to say; One, as of this moment CG-7567 and AR-782 you are not getting payed for this mission; Two, I am still your boss until i get back to my office and sign you off and as a command of the highest authority-"

Shiva's voice, who had been listening to the argument her opponents were having was getting really irritated of this, "Just shut up and let me kill someone already!"

"Hold up I wasn't finished!" The Promethean started to use its wings and charge straight into Blanc who took the kick in the chest and fell down on the floor.

"Alright then." She stood back up and gripped the handle of her hammer, "Let's see what you got!"

"As I was saying, KILL THAT F****R!"

"Geez, think you can tone down the language a little, I thought this was a T-rated story." Neptune was somehow heard through the basilicom speaker.

"My apologies. I will be right back I'm going to go get some coffee to vent some steam."

"Does it really seem necessary to say this when we should be flying over to Lowee to help Blanc?" Noire asked

"YES! VERY NECESSARY!" Specter yelled before walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Hyperdimension Outcasts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The Promethean seemed to be invincible as the bullets from Aldrich's guns and Crystal's shotguns seemed to not harm it, and it wasn't even focusing on those two. The Promethean fired a blast again which only seemed to go after White Heart, she charged toward it, but its sword appeared and blocked the attack.

White Heart continued to grow angry with this robot and kicked it away from her, but it just regained its posture and fired again. She avoided the attacks this time and let it get mercilessly attacked by the two BODD members.

"How is this thing not getting damaged?" Aldrich shouted and watched as the machine changed its target and attack him, but he used the jet pack and avoided the strike. Crystal fired her shotgun at it, but it just passed that off as if it was nothing.

"Mere weapons such as those will not affect my Promethean!" Shiva declared before the promethean began returning fire to the two.

"Oh Really!" White Heart exclaimed before beginning to spin around multiple time "Tanzer Trombe!" she yelled before hitting the Promethean multiple times causing it to slightly retreat. It changed its weapon again and fired a heavy blast that sent the goddess right into the basilicom, making her destroy a few items.

"Uhhh i think we came really unprepared for this fight" Aldrich stated before firing at the promethean again.

"You don't say!" Crystal yelled at him.

 **(In Lastation)**

"Hey Noire I've returned, what have I missed?" Specter asked walking in with 2 cups of Coffee.

"Nothing much just the fact that your two soldiers and Blanc are getting beat up out there!" Noire yelled at him before pointing to the monitor with the 4 fighting.

"Meh serves my men right. They broke protocol and came to a world they know almost nothing about. But hey, you want some coffee? Just brewed at the coffee place."

Noire looked at him with disbelief. "Did you not hear what I said!? We need to get there NOW!" She yelled at him.

"Hey calm down, I have my teleport cube we will be fine." Specter handed her the cup of coffee. "Here drink this you'll be better."

Noire looked at the cup in her hand. "Meh fine but after this we are teleporting there to help them."

 **Five Minutes later in Lowee**

The fight was still going on back in Lowee, White Heart was still struggling against the Promethean's power while the two soldiers were doing their best to take it down with little signs of success.

"Where are you guys?" The goddess muttered to herself and flew towards the enemy, whose hands formed a shield and blocked her hammer, then slammed it at her face. She stopped back and growled, "I'm not going to lose to you, just because that robot is powerful doesn't mean I will falter."

"You really don't know when give up, do you?" Shiva's voice questioned the goddess, "Perhaps this will make you falter." The Promethean was cued to changed both hands into electric swords.

Aldrich had fired again at the head, but it was unbothered by the bullets and proceeded to charge at the goddess.

"Wow this is sad, to think my men came majorly unprepared to a world they had no knowledge of." The specter stated from behind Aldrich. He and Noire had just appeared from behind the two rogue soldiers.

"oh uhh hi sir, just thought we could come and help you that's all…" Crystal glanced at him with Noire right behind him.

Specter looked up at Blanc and the Promethean fighting. "Hey Noire you wanna transform now and help Lady White Heart?"

She glanced an annoyed look at him before transforming and taking off to aid lady White Heart.

"Now you two, where did you get those jet packs."

Crystal threw one to him, "Just put it on, we'll explain afterwards." Then fired her shotgun again.

"Finally, I get to have some assistance!" White Heart shouted, and avoided two swipes from the Promethean, Black Heart jumped and kicked the robot to the floor. It got back on its feet and stood its ground against the two goddesses.

"Great, just for once I'd like to fight only one goddess instead of two." The female voice bickered.

Black Heart went first and used her rapier to charge forward and attack, but the machine was able to react quicker and block it with one of its arms,

Blanc soon came in behind her with an upward slash from her axe breaking the prometheans guard. This allowed Specter to fly in behind them with his Jetpack and take two shots at it with his DC-17. The bullets both made contact at its supposed head appearing to have given it some good damage due to the loud clang that could be heard.

"Insolent BODD scum!" Shiva exclaimed as the promethean charged at Specter, tackling him. Specter pulled out his wrist blade, the ripper and stabbed the Promethean in the throat cleaving it off with ease. But before he could get out of its grip they crashed into the snow outside the basilicom.

"Specter!" Black Heart exclaimed as she and the BODD troops ran to the crash site.

"Ya know I analyzed the Prometheans armor. They may be strong but they are not impossible to defeat." Specter stated as he kicked the headless promethean off of him. "But damn I want it's gauntlets. The ability to morph my gauntlet into whatever weapon I want. Glorious."

Black Heart de-transformed into Noire. "You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!" She exclaimed.

"Ha you underestimate my armor." Specter got out of the snow and looked at Lady White Heart who just flew down. "And just who the hell are you?" she asked him.

He looked at her. "I am the leader of the Black Operations Division of Dimensions.

"If you will excuse me Lady Black Heart and White Heart I must speak with those two." The Specter began walking toward Aldrich and Crystal.

Aldrich and Crystal got to attention as they saw him coming. "Sir." They both stated.

"Why in the name of every deity in the know dimensions and then some are you two here?" Specter asked

"Sir we came to provide support and supplies, sir." Crystal stated.

"And who gave you permission to use the portal and come to this location?" Specter looked at Aldrich as if he already knew the Answer to his question.

"Me sir." Crystal replied

"Well where are the so called supplies you brought with you? The jetpack does not count."

"Uhh back at base sir." Crystal replied slightly nervous.

"Ahhh so you have attempted to deceive me? With your lies. You came on your own accord didn't you?"

Aldrich knew they were busted "Sir with all do respect you were taking your time over here, due to the large amount of interference from your com we decided to come on our…"

"YOU IMBECILES!" Specter roared before throwing a grenade at a pile of snow.

"You came behind the command staff's back, disobeyed a direct order, left your posts and left on a mission which you may never return with no supplies and no way to contact the base for reinforcements."

The grenade soon exploded throwing snow over the three.

"Uh we just came to-"

"No! your actions are completely inexcusable. You have to understand your actions which you may seem as unimportant can cause deaths! This is a game of chess and every move you make is a matter of life or death!"

"The only exception is you who is almost an immortal man." Aldrich pointed out.

"I am more experienced than both of you combined. I have led armies before!"

"And Ruby and Weiss only led themselves and their friends to victory the last time I checked, and they all survived!"

"Because they have natural abilities and have trained nearly their entire lives private! Ms. Rose has speed, Ms. Schnee has glyphs and you two humans who are not the extraordinary with no powers whatsoever. You cannot regenerate faster than any human, take multiple bullets to your body and survive or fly! You have NOTHING!" the Specter looked at them furious they would compare themselves to the original outcasts.

"And one guy has a sword and a shield…and he still survived!" Aldrich said, but knew that there was more to him than what he knew.

"You are both foolish… You saw what the promethean can do. Should you take a simple hit from him, you can and will die. I am not about to let that happen."

"And yet you threw a grenade at us on the floor and blew snow on our faces…" Aldrich kept talking back, but Crystal nudged his shoulder to stop him from speaking anymore.

"Private Aldrich, do you know what my first mission was as a commanding officer?"

Crystal answered, "To assist the Black Ops of Earth-962."

"Yes thank you Corporal. I along with the original founders of this group led an assault on a terrorist base. We had over Thirty thousand men under our control. Just normal men, nothing special about them. I sent them all throughout the city we were invading. We had nearly won. The base was in sight. Then in the blink of an eye something went wrong. All the coms just cut off. I wondered why as I swapped my camera over to the helicopter I sent out to pick up some wounded I saw what happened and the helicopter trying to get away. An outside agent from a bunker 150 miles away set off a nuke blowing the thirty thousand men away. On that day I saw it. I lost thirty thousand men in the blink of an eye and the world just f***ing watched."

"And on that day, you swore that you wouldn't let any of us die out there." Crystal said to Specter, "You couldn't live with yourself if any of us were to get killed."

"I value the life of a soldier that fights for what's right, for peace. I only send the best of the best on missions like these. I am included."

She felt terrible for disobeying orders like this, and knowing that the boss was concerned for their safety was making her feel guilty. "Boss, I am sorry for letting Aldrich and I disobeying you, I swear I will allow you to remove us from the BODD once we get back."

"Thank you but should you survive this you may stay here, after all have heard of this world when it is peaceful. It is beautiful." Specter looked behind him. "Noire, I know you're behind the wall!"

"Sorry, I was just wondering where that explosion came from." She shouted back and then left the group, but Blanc was still there with an angry glare.

"Are you guys done yet! You still have to explain for all the damages you caused to my home!" The CPU of Lowee told them, "You're lucky that Ram and Rom weren't around to see this!"

"Yes I'm sure you would have beat me within an inch of death Lady White Heart."

"Man that girl has a short temper." Aldrich muttered, "Anyways, Lady White Heart, we're here from the BODD to protect you from the Multiverse Regime, who's been sending out Prometheans to kill you and the other Goddesses of this dimension."

"Yeah cause I need protecting!" Blanc yelled at him.

"Trust me, you do need protection,

You do after all have the second lowest share amount." Specter stated

"That's because things were getting ridiculous here, I couldn't find a day of relaxation!"

"Yes, yes well now is not a time for arguing with one another, here this should help with the damage." Specter handed her a Blue cube.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Blanc looked at the cube.

"Throw it at the building you want fixed and the nanobots will repair it. Although it does take a day."

"So where am I supposed to live then?"

"We'll have that figured out." Noire told her, and sighed, "But right now we got more important things to do at the moment, the Regime isn't going to be slowing down if we don't make a plan of action."

"That's correct, I would most especially like to have a word with their leader about their plans to kill us."

"Alright a problem for a another time but first let's get back to Lastation. I am beginning to hate this cold and now I want some more coffee." Specter began taking out a teleportation cube.

* * *

Nepgear was drawing things down on a chalkboard about everything related to the outcast situation to Neptune, Vert, and Uni and marked things down on the map of Gamindustri. "So far, two of our nations were hit with Prometheans, and only Leanbox and Lastation are fine for the moment." She explained, "There isn't any pattern to their appearances, and they tend to show up when we are most vulnerable."

"It did ambush both you and Neptune, then it later attacked Blanc and two other BODD members. It's almost like there were expecting us to let our guard down and get killed right on the spot." Uni backed up the conversation.

"Yeah, considering that Miss Shiva really likes to not give us the heads up." Neptune said.

Vert replied, "she must've really took her time to plan these attacks, despite the fact that she really didn't expect the BODD to help us out." She looked at the board then pointed to the Specter. "Do any of you know who he truly is?"

They all looked at her questioningly "What do you mean Vert?" Uni asked.

"Well have you not heard of the saying everybody wants to rule the world?" She questioned her.

"Um I mean I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to rule the world. Heck he came by himself to help us." she rebuked

"But what if it is all a ploy? This BODD may be just like the foes we are facing now. This Shiva wants to rule our world and get rid of us CPUs for her goals. We have no prior knowledge of this BODD and yet here comes their leader, claiming to fight for peace and for the dimensions. This BODD more than likely has an army and has control over many worlds. They could be a tyranny for all we know."

The other CPUs there considered what she said and began to slowly doubt the Specter. He wouldn't even show them his face with his helmet on.

"Hello everyone we have returned." The Specter announced as him, Noire and Blanc with Aldrich and Crystal right behind them entered the basilicom.

"Oh hey guys, how did it go?" Neptune asked

"Well my basilicom was trashed but, Specter was able to fix it luckily."

"Through the magic of plot convenience!" Neptune yelled.

"Yeah sure, anyways what's all this?" Specter asked pointing to the board with him in the middle circled by red rubber bands.

"Oh well we were just putting together the pieces of the puzzle like what is going on and who you are, who Shiva is, etcetera." Neptune explained.

"Meh I personally wish I knew where this Shiva is, I can't find anything from the Prometheans data about their where abouts."

Vert and Uni had decided to move the board away and keep the suspicions about Specter and his organization for another time. Vert responded, "Blanc are you okay?"

"I am fine, everything's fine now." Blanc said, but she still felt angry with the BODD for just showing up, "What matters now is that we have to figure out where Shiva is and stop her."

"Right." Noire walked in front of the group, "Considering that this Shiva person is going to keep launching Prometheans at us, we'll need to figure out what dimensions they are from and ambush them when they least expect it."

"Huh fight fire with fire, effective." Specter looked at the group. "At this rate i believe she may begin to get frustrated with her losses. She may send more after us and we need to be able to aid one another in any way possible." Specter looked at Aldrich. "Do you know where the nearest camera is that still works and is connected to Base?"

"It's back at that tree over there, but we honestly couldn't see much." He pointed it out to the large tree."

"How bad?"

"It barely captured anything but grass and some other trees."

"Good enough I have an idea on how to contact base now."

Neptune and others just watched the two as they headed to the tree. Crystal then looked at the group and asked, "So, why did you have a red circle over my boss at the board?"

"It's nothing really important, he's just...kind of mysterious to us." Vert looked at her and looked like everything was fine and nothing happened, smiling.

"I wouldn't say he's that mysterious, he just doesn't show his face much and I can understand that."

"We can't...Miss BODD character." Neptune told Crystal. "It's just that your boss seems to be...almost like a bad guy."

"Whatever the hell gave you that idea?" Crystal raised her eyebrow and stepped back from the CPU of Planeptune.

"Well let me just point this out-" Vert stopped her from talking by pushing her away and said, "It's nothing, we were just concerned is all."

"Ow! Why would you do that?" Neptune shouted from the floor.

Nepgear walked over to her sister and whispered, "We shouldn't talk about this in front of the BODD soldiers, we're not sure if they are trustworthy."

"Right, sorry."

The Specter looked at the camera. "Ok it's actually in a good position." he then proceeded to pull out two knives and handed one to Aldrich.

"I want to write a message to command on the ground, write 'Send ammunitions to dimension 51 and if possible a scorpion tank. 3 sets of the new exo-suits.'"

Aldrich looked at him. "Exo-suits? Like the ones that the Atlas corporation used?"

"Not exactly, the BODD has invented new ones they can run on walls, have the trust, they are lighter and give us more strength speed and my custom one gives me that and a cloak for combat."

"Oh wow that's pretty cool sir." Aldrich stated.

"That it is private, that it is." Specter then began writing his message in the ground.

"Hopefully they can see this."

Neptune was standing by the background with the others talking to each other, then her phone started ringing. She answered, "Hello, this is-"

"I know who this is Purple Heart, goddess of Planeptune." It was Shiva, and from the tone of her voice, she didn't sound exactly pleasant due to earlier.

"Oh so you are that Shiva lady! It's nice to actually talk to you over my phone I mean. I mean it seemed that only Mr. Specter could hack into everything but I'm guess you guys over there are smart enough to figure it out!" Neptune chuckled slightly while the others glared at her as if she were crazy.

"Aside from your mockery I must commend you for surviving this long. It truly is comenda…"

"Ya know your prometheans are not really that strong." Specter said through the call.

"Ah the mighty Specter, to what do i owe the pleasure?" Shiva asked

"The fact you hacked your way into my allies phone. What do you want?"

Neptune looked at her phone. "I didn't know i could have a three way call and Specter you are right over the hill why don't you come over?"

"Multitasking." Specter simply said.

"Ah" Neptune then put her phone on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Well as I was saying, do not be expecting anymore BODD aid scum. We have blocked all communications with other dimensions and worlds." Shiva stated. "HAHAHA! your time for death is approaching i hope you are all pre-"

"Like hell is that gonna happen." Specter stated through the call. "Who said i needed reinforcements? We will deal with you."

"Ha you had trouble with one promethean, how will you beat my army?" Shiva questioned

"That is for us to know and you to find out." Specter stated.

"Oh well nothing I can do about it then. good luck hahaha!" Shiva laughed and hung up.

"Oh the call ended."

Shiva placed her phone on the table and then looked at her tac-pad, "okay then, looks like I'll have to go ahead with my next course of action." She tapped the two profile pictures of Compa and IF, "Prepare yourselves, I'm making a comeback."

* * *

IF and Compa were really tired, and that was only because they trying to complete one of the fetch quests for Neptune. The task was to kill a boss in the caves of the Virtua Forest, but somehow it wasn't there at all.

"How much farther do we have to go to find him?" The nurse-in-training asked, gasping for breath.

IF checked the map again, and it showed all the areas they've searched, "We just went all around the map, and we still haven't found this thing!" She lied down on the floor, "Seriously, where are all the monsters?"

"Well, perhaps Nep-Nep decided to defeated all of them in case things were going to get rough in the future."

"Like she had any time for that, she really isn't that productive, but then again that's a possibility." IF was still confused as to why Neptune was somehow working, but that wasn't important now. "Anyway...I think we should just head back, the chances of finding the monster are very slim at best."

"Good idea. I'm gonna need a long rest." The two changed their path and walked towards the exit of the cave.

As the two were moving however, something metal had wrapped itself around IF and halted her tracks. She looked to see that there was nothing holding her but an invisible force pulled her away from her spot and threw her towards a Crystal where it cracked from her impact.

"Iffy!" Compa saw this and took out her syringe as a means of defense, but she was kicked by something and was thrown two feet from her spot. She got up and pointed her heavy weapon at the enemy who did this, and it just appeared right in front of the two.

It had the jumped in them thanks to its cloaking ability, and it was shut off to reveal the Promethean, only the color was blue and not orange, and it's arms were much more slimmer than the other model.

"IF and Compa, I've been expecting you here." Shiva's voice was audible from the robot, "Who's gonna save you now.

Back at Neptune and the others who were waiting for Specter and Aldrich to return after that phone call, Nep's phone started ringing again. She picked up but didn't put it on speaker this time. "Hello?"

"Get down-AAAH!" That was IF, and what followed was a few blasts of energy from something on the other end. Neptune was a little horrified to hear this rampage, then came Shiva's voice again.

"You won't have much time to save your friends Purple Heart." She told her, "Make it over to the caves in Virtua Forest before they die from my wrath."

"Oh no oh no oh no!" Neptune started to run out of the basilicon, leaving the others confused as to why she was suddenly panicking. She saw Specter and immediately grabbed one of his teleportation grenades.

"Hey what the hell-!"

"Sorry, I'll give you another one when I have the chance!" She shouted back then slammed it on the floor which transferred her to the caves. The first thing she noticed was that Compa was flung towards her, and they both fell on the floor.

"Take that!" IF was doing her best to defeat the Promethean, but it was more powerful than even her skills can withstand. It's sword moved swiftly and she ducked from its attack, and had her back to the Crystal wall.

"Hold it right there!" Neptune charged and transformed into Purple Heart to combat her opponent, the advanced robot started to fire dozens of energy blasts at her, but she avoided them all then swung down her sword.

The robot blocked it and punched her in the stomach, she tried to stay standing from that punch. Compa had decided to help out and fire her syringes' ammo at the foe but they all missed her target.

Soon the promethean flew behind purple heart almost in the blink of an eye and kicked her in the spine nearly breaking it. "ARGH!" Purple heart yelled before falling to one knee. "haha this is the mighty purple heart? How Pathetic!" Shiva proclaimed as she was about to pierce Purple Heart's head with a sword IF jumped right on the Promethean and stabbed her claws right into its head, "you're going down!"

Compa charged in and stabbed the syringe right into its chest, However the needle broke, snapping completely in half. "Uh oh." Neptune stood up slowly and tried to swipe at her with her katana but the attack was caught by Shiva leaving Purple Heart wide open for an attack.

"You know, now that I think about it, killing you like this doesn't sound like a fun thing." She taunted her, "So I have a better plan for you three."

Neptune didn't even say anything witty, for once she was actually really afraid of this foe, afraid of what she'll would do to IF and Compa.

"HA HA HA nothing to say now!?" She continued to say, then right behind the Promethean, a portal began to emerge out of thin air. "It's time to explore a new world, be sure to say your last words." The Promethean then launched Neptune right into the portal, followed by Compa, and then IF, it then closed behind them.

* * *

 **Back in Lastation**

"She doesn't even know how to make one of my teleportation cubes!" Specter yelled before activating his tac-pad.

"What are you doing?! We need to go after her!" Nepgear yelled. She then proceeded to grab a teleportation cube before Specter hit her hand.

"Do not grab the cube! We don't know where she went i'm tracking her down!"

"What was that girl thinking, just leaving without us knowing. what's wrong with her." Noire replied to the situation at hand.

"I don't know but do any of you know why she ran off with my cube?" Specter asked

"Not really." The others just had no answer as to why.

"Wonder fu**ing great." Specter said

"I thought the goddesses were a tad bit smarter than this." Crystal looked at her boss "So what's the plan sir?"

"I want the candidates to return home in case of a surprise attack while me and the CPU's go after Purple Heart."

"Look, we're not going to go home just yet, Neptune's gonna get herself killed without us."

"And so will your people if you cannot provide protection! Also Aldrich and Crystal you will be staying in Leanbox due to it not having a candidate."

Aldrich nodded, "What about Blanc, we blew up her basilicom."

"Like I said with us, Blanc can you get in contact with your little sisters?"

"That I can do." She stated as she left the room to make a call.

"Good, now i have where the teleportation cube teleported her to. We can go whenever we are ready. Aldrich, keep an eye out for anything that may come from command."

"Yes sir!" He left the room.

"Alright, let's go find Neptune." Vert was ready.

"Ugh once again we have to find the dunce." Noire stated ready to go.

"Please just make sure Neptune is safe." Nepgear said before she left the room along with the candidates.

"By the time we're done, let's make sure Neptune stays with her sister." Blanc replied with her hammer in her hands. The CPUs and Specter had teleported out of the nation and into the next.

 **To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to hyperdimension outcasts. Well, guys...I'm not feeling a bit too well.**

 **Lately I've been dealing with School, and then I got a little sick, but I'm still trying to work hard and support people. So hopefully you guys are enjoying this and I know there hasn't been a lot going on lately. But i do hope that this is a good thing for people. I'm doing the best that I can.**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter while I try to stay calm and think things through.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The group found themselves inside the cave where Neptune previously was and was wandering around looking for clues as to where she could be.

"Hmm I am picking up signs of life that were previously here, wait what's that?" Specter pointed to something on the floor and analyzed it.

Noire took a look at it. "That looks like a piece of Compa's syringe." She observed.

"But it's broken." Specter stated then began walking around. "Fan out, see what you can find." Thus the four went to looking around the cave.

"Hey Specter." Noire called out. She looked slightly frightened.

"What is it?" He asked he went to go check on her. He then saw what she was looking at. It was a very small puddle of blood with multiple drops around it.

"What the." He then proceed to analyze it. "It would appear this is blood from… IF. Who's that?"

"She's one of Neptune's friends...this...can't be a good thing." Noire gulped nervously and backed up, "They must've been in a fight against a promethean or some powerful monster."

"There's not even a slight chance it's a monster." Vert said looking afraid, "They haven't been seen for a long while."

"Does anybody here have Compa or IF's phone number?" Specter asked the CPUs.

"Well, Neptune usually calls them, so no, we don't have their number." Blanc replied.

"Alright, hold on…" the Specter began typing things into his tac-pad. "hmm how about Nepgear, would she have their number?"

"Yes, she does."

"Good."

 **In the Planeptune Basilicom**

"And that's why Neptune isn't with me." Nepgear looked at Histoire and began to worry, she had been like this for a while. The Oracle didn't get mad at her for not doing anything.

"hmmm. How odd. This Specter person does appear to be the cause of all this, either that or he really is here to help us." The Oracle told her.

"Well, a Promethean showed up first, but we're still unsure of that man's motives."

"Hmm now regarding Neptune I-" Histoire was cut short when Nepgear's' phone went off.

"Oh sorry." She put the cellular device to her ear, "Yes, who is this?"

"Hello Nepgear and my apologies if I am interrupting anything but this is important. Do you have IF and Compa's number?" The voice on the other line was Specter.

"Yeah, wait why? Did something happen to them too?"

"We can't confirm that for now, but they may be tied to your sister's 'quick departure earlier." Specter stated knowing the wrong words may send the purple sister into a frenzy.

"Sure, let me try." Nepgear typed in the numbers for Compa, but when she heard it, there was nothing but static, she tried IF's number, but there wasn't anything on the other end either. "No good, there's just static. Did something happen to them?"

"As of this moment I do not know the answer to that question but I have reason to believe we are hot on a trail in this cave. I shall call you back once I find-"

"Wait, Mr. Specter, may I have a word with you?" Historie said, interrupting the soldier's response.

"Uh yes, but to whom am I speaking to?" Specter questioned.

"I am Historie, the Oracle of Planeptune, I would like to ask you a few questions regarding about yourself and your organization."

"Well then I do hope we keep this brief, aside from that, fire away ma'am."

"Why did you arrive in this dimension and do you have any involvement in this...Outcast situation?"

"To answer your first question, I arrived due to detecting multiple large dimensional portals on this dimension. The BODD was created to investigate planets with unusual anomalies with other dimensions. Yours has been under our watchful eye for a while now after you interventions with what you called the ultra and megadimension. However, we detected a large connection to another world which unlike the other dimensions is not a world like gamindustri but instead a completely different one."

"To answer your second question, I have no major connection to Ruby or Weiss. I only attempt to keep the peace which they unfortunately destroy in almost every world they go to. I am working to either keep them on the world they belong, recruit them due to their excellent skill from which I have seen or if worst comes to worst and they truly are jumping from world to world due to their need for action and perhaps violence, then I will order their execution."

"So Ruby and Weiss' involvement with her adventures caused our world to connect with another...how fascinating." She said, "So what happened exactly that caused Neptune to vanish from your sights?"

"I do not know, however my guess is that it was the Multiverse Regime, an empire if you will, led by a woman named Shiva who only wants to rule the dimensions and have all worship her."

"Wait, so did she...kidnap them?" Nepgear said with hesitation.

"Ms. Nepgear that is very unlikely, you saw how... oh actually that may be a major possibility due to Planeptune having the lowest share count. She may have been weak enough to the point where Shiva captured her and taken her to an unknown location."

"WHAT?"

"That's only a possibility, we're not confirming it yet until there's solid evidence."

Histoire drew a glare, "I will trust you Mr. Specter into finding Neptune, but just ensure her safety or you will not leave this world."

"Right, just try and do that." Specter taunted to the Oracle, "Nepgear, we'll update you on the mission when we call back."

"Okay, just make sure she's safe." Nepgear hung up and sat down, trying to calm down.

 **Meanwhile in a different world.**

Neptune was on the floor, feeling numb from the fight with that new Promethean model. She started to get on her feet but failed and stayed on the rocky ground, her eyes could see a dark atmosphere around her.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa's voice was heard right above her, she came over to her side and tried to get her to stand. "Please tell me you are okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just...give me a minute." The CPU of Planeptune got to her knees and coughed, "Are you okay, did that thing hurt you?"

"Only a little, but I'm fine."

"Yeah...same here." IF walked towards the two and there was some blood on her body. "That thing was really tough."

"IF...you're bleeding."

"Huh?" She noticed the red stain on her clothing, "It's not that serious."

Compa didn't agree, she walked to her friend and took off the jacket to see the wound. "You're hurt...sit down, I need to stop the bleeding."

IF didn't protest against her "Alright but really, I'm okay you guys."

Neptune looked around, "Guys...I hate to point out the obvious, but we're not in Gamindustri anymore…"

"I suppose that robot had something to do with it…" The nurse-in-training answered, "But why did he attack us?"

"Long story short, that thing is from a dimension and its controlled by an evil lady from the Multiverse Regime and she wants to kill me and the other CPUs."

"So then how come that thing attacked us?" IF asked as the bandages were wrapped around her.

"I believe it's because Shiva wanted me to engage the robot and save you guys, only for her to gain the advantage and kill me...and I must say it worked flawlessly." She checked her phone and tried to call anybody, and nothing but static came out of it. "None of my friends' numbers are working."

"So we are stuck here now?" From the looks of it, IF was in no mood to stay in the dark world around her.

"N-no...I don't think so, Specter mentioned that there was this thing called a Setsuzoku, a device that allows people to teleport through worlds...though it malfunctions. If we can find it, then we can get back home, or we might accidentally get sent to another world."

"So...we could possibly be seeing more of those robots...right?"

"I hope not." Neptune and IF stood up, "So...I don't know where to go, all I see is nothing but rocks."

"Well anywhere is better than here, let's get to searching!"

"Where do you three think you are going?" The three turned around and saw the blue Promethean again, it must've been rebooted before it figured out what was going on.

"Oh come on, we don't need you here!" Neptune groaned and put her sword up, but she wasn't able to hold her ground very well from the pain to her back, "J-Just leave us alone!"

"Purple Heart, I've already bested you with the beta version of the Prometheans, now you and you're friends won't be able to stop me or the Multiverse Regime."

"Why did you bring us here, just so you can kill Nep-Nep!" Compa shouted at that thing which just stared at her.

"Why of course that and to have you all as bait to lure out the BODD's leader...you were the perfect bait for this, especially you IF...I'm sure that wound really hurts, doesn't it."

IF was silent, but her anger was noticeable as her claws were ignited. Shiva's voice had spoken again, "Don't try it unless you want your friends to see you in a pool of blood with your intestines on the floor."

"Don't bring that image up." Compa replied, frightened.

Neptune was on her knees and said, "Shiva, do you really think that our world is worth taking over...you could've chosen anything else...and I'm surprised you didn't decide go to Ruby or Weiss' world to take control of them."

"Who are they?" IF said, but kept her glare at the enemy.

"The legends that started all of this mess, but they can wait...I have a lot of things to do and they involve you all and a camera."

"Just shut up about us being dead! We're going to end this regime of yours before you cause any more trouble on the other planets."

"Right...I would like to see you try it considering that I almost broke your spine."

Neptune tried standing up again but was still unsuccessful, "Shiva...I swear I will defeat you and send you to the darkest dimension in the multiverse if I could."

The Promethean started laughing, "Yeah, well you'll just have to survive the next two minutes of this!" It charged and grabbed the CPU then threw her at the ground.

"Stop it!" IF jumped up and slashed her claws right at the face again, only for it to swing it's blade and give her another cut on her stomach. It then fired a blast at Compa who took the hit and was now stuck on the ground.

The robot grabbed Neptune and used its free hand to hold a grip on IF's arm. Another hand was materialized from the metal shoulder and grabbed Compa. "Let's go." It started to fly up in the air by its flight shoes and soared through the dark world.

"This can't be happening." Neptune thought to herself, "Why did this had to happen to us, why did this whole thing had to involve us?" Her thoughts were going to be like this for a long while, and it wasn't going to stop for now.

The Promethean had landed right outside of a white and futuristic base and dropped the three right in front of the door. It opened up to reveal the mastermind, Shiva. Aside from the headphones she wore over her black hair with a pony tail, the most notable feature was the white general outfit with the regime logo on it.

She stepped towards the trio and began clapping. "My, am I truly honored by your presence Lady Purple Heart. It is truly an honor to meet you in person after seeing you from behind a computer screen." Shiva began bowing before her. "But in case you couldn't tell, that was major and I mean major sarcasm."

"Man come on, spare me the theatrics and get to the point where you explain your evil master plan to me on how you will take over my world, enslave my people and all that stuff." Neptune stated before looking down due to the pain she still felt from her back.

"Meh you pretty much got the jist of my plan, let's step inside shall we and let's take you to your holding cells." Shiva then began to walk inside with the Promethean grabbing the three and carrying them along.

a few minutes later the group arrived at three platforms. "These are not your ordinary cells, they are energy restraints. They will suspend you in the air unless shut off or destroyed, they also deliver powerful shocks to someone who is very uncooperating." Shiva explained, then the Promethean automatically threw them in there, then the cell was shut right behind them.

She pressed a button and then the three Gamindustri characters were hovering above the air. Neptune didn't think of activating her HDD form again to try and test out the cell if it actually delivered electric shocks.

Shiva looked at the three, "You know, I'd like you better when you were quipping most of the time." She taunted Neptune then turned to her robot, "Promethean 742, head back to Gamindustri and prepare to eliminate the others CPUs. I have some important business to take care of." She left the room.

IF wasn't okay with this, "This is insane! That lady is going down!" She started to swim in the air and try to attack the cell.

"Wait, don't-!" Compa tried to stop her but the girl swung her claws and then the entire cell delivered them an electric shock on their bodies, increasing the pain they already received. It stopped after three seconds, giving them enough time to regret that idea. "OWW!"

Neptune was hurt from that shock, and she didn't say anything to express that feeling. She just felt disappointed in herself. She began regretting getting involved with the BODD. This whole Outcast ordeal was not like anything she expected, and she wanted to get back home, back to where she was before this ever happened.

"Great, looks like we need to find another way to crack these things open." IF responded, despite getting hit by electricity. "Neptune, you got any...Neptune?"

"I'm...I'm fine…" The CPU lied, there was suddenly a tear in her eye as she tried to find the right words, but she turned away from her friends and stared at the metal wall. "I...I just want to go home."

 **Back in Gamindustri**

Aldrich was with both Ram and Rom in Lowee, which wasn't doing a bit well after that attack from earlier. Both the two sisters were well aware of what has happened in this nation and they were concerned about Neptune's disappearance and who wouldn't be?

"So...do you believe Neptune is alright?" Ram asked the soldier.

"Of course I do, she's a...gifted person and she can hold her own very well." He explained, although he wasn't well aware of her history of adventures, he just assumed that she could do good against bad guys.

"Well, she was kidnapped along with our sister and her other friends a long time ago." Ram was stopped by Rom who nudged her politely.

"Please, don't remind me about that." She said to her.

"Oh, sorry about that."

Aldrich looked at the two sisters again, "We're doing our best, it takes time to get any solid information."

"But big sis wasn't so sure you and the BODD were exactly trustworthy into helping us. She believed that your boss might be a tyrant."

Aldrich stopped, "What? Do you really think that we're the bad guys, we've been protecting you throughout most of the mission!"

Ram replied, "Haven't you once considered that the guy could be much more than he says he is?"

"Back when I was a new member of the BODD, I had my suspicions as well, but then I learned all about him and he's as trustful as they said he is. Why would you deny our help?"

"For all we know, you might be responsible for this Prometheans searching for us."

"We have no involvement with these threats, I'm telling you that we're doing the best-" The tac-pad ringing had interrupted him and he answered it. "Yes Commander Specter?"

"We've searched the entire cave for Neptune, but there's no other evidence to indicate whether she and her two friends were here or not. Or if they may still be on this world." He said, his tone was not pleasant.

"Great, now what?"

"We must not tell Nepgear about this, she could do something drastic for all we know, she may begin to blame us for this and we cannot have that. It is vital we remain anonymous to the citizens and on the good sides of the goddesses. Thus I am reassigning you. You are to head to Planeptune immediately and keep an eye on Nepgear from a distance, stay to the shadows, should she appear to do anything drastic...knock her out. NO DISINTEGRATION."

"Geez. You really think I'd use any lethal knockouts? I'll just make sure she's safe."

"No but one time I did not specify my instructions to one of my soldiers thus leading to a civil war among an entire nation."

"That was one time and he had to act on his feet."

"Just go over to Planeptune, and stop argui-!" Unfortunately, the Specter's transmission ended abruptly.

"Hmm well either he lost connection or he hung up on me." Aldrich tapped the device just to make sure, but then something else came on, and it wasn't good either.

The screen showed the cell that held Compa, IF and Neptune in the air. This was being broadcasted throughout all of the nations except Lastation, halting any of their activities as they turned to the screen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the downfall...the ultimate struggle that lead to this...the journey for peace, only to end with the unthinkable." Shiva responded and gained even more attention from the NPCs, "The mighty Lady Purple Heart has been captured! She was too weak to resist my troops and not only couldn't defend herself but also two of her citizens."

Nepgear was in total shock as she saw this, her worst fear realized once again. "I would worry about her if you had the right mind, and clearly there is one group that doesn't think so." Flashes of the BODD were being shown off, "These are the so-called World protectors called the Black Ops Division of Dimensions, and they haven't done what they said they'd do. They have not kept the peace, worlds before yours have fallen and been destroyed." pictures of barren waste lands were being displayed.

"I guess they were honored by Ruby and Weiss to do this, I'd also like to remind you that they're the same ones for the whole Earth 15 disaster in New York and San Francisco. I bet they were like, 'Thanks for helping us fight off against an alien race , now suffer the consequences!' I mean really, someone needs to make sure they remain in their own world before things get worse."

"Oh and the worst of all, the mighty Specter, the leader of the BODD, he claims to be fighting for peace to save all life when he can't even save his own family from death!" soon pictures of a burning mutilated corpse were shown along with homes and buildings burning. Slowly the video showed different pictures of people who were dead or cut in half or worse finally a picture of a happy family was being burnt. In it were 5 people, it showed 3 adults and 1 child and 1 teen.

Specter himself was looking at the images and he felt horrified by the images he never thought he would see again causing him to fall to his knees. Vert, and Blanc had seen the footage, and their trust with him was crumbling quickly,

"If he really wanted to protect lives, he would've stopped the man who blew up an entire city, or stopped a nuclear war, or at least making sure that that people wouldn't find out that Master Chief was still alive because of some important mission! Oops, spoiler alert everybody, the Office of Naval Intelligence lied about his death, now go start a riot at them for deceiving you!"

"Anyways, Specter, or should I say Jake Martinez, I'd like to congratulate you for ruining many more worlds than Ruby ever could, your army is nothing but a team that wants to play God! To keep peace in a world, to maintain government where everyone prospered and was happy and where the wicked got what they deserved. Ha! Look at you now!"

"To the people of Gamindustri and many more know who your ally is and your enemy!" With this the screen turned to black and everything returned to normal except for people's everyday lives.

"Specter...you asshole!" Blanc took out her hammer, and stared at him angrily "I oughta kill you right where you stand!"

The soldier said nothing, he just sat on the ground on his knees waiting for a blow to come from his back.

"I knew we shouldn't trusted you from the start!" Vert declared pulling out her spear. She was willing to take her first shot at him, "You don't bring peace to worlds, only death and sadness. It's as if you are trying to let other worlds share your misery." Vert then got into her stance to attack him.

Specter looked behind him and saw the goddesses ready to end his life, to kill him where he was except Noire. "Well Ms. Black Heart do you not wish to end my life as well. To skewer me like Vert, to Squash me like Blanc?"

"There must be a reason and a big one right?" she looked at him with what appeared to be sad eyes.

"Didn't you hear Shiva, he brought our friend into danger for no reason!" Vert shouted to her, "He's going to pay with his life for that!"

"But why involve us, why not leave us alone?" Noire asked him.

"I am sorry for being here. I am sorry for not preparing for something like this and I am sorry for the many terrible things I have done in my life. I am sorry to my parents and little brother for not being strong enough to prevent their death and, and, and…" the Specter couldn't finish his sentence. He was silently weeping for all his failures. He finally gripped the edge of the mask and took it off, slamming it into the rocky surface. "All I wanted was to prevent war, sadness, death and much more before it could happen. To save people from what I went through, to uphold the sins of so many to…"

"Jake…" Nepgear's voice was heard from the tac-pad, "I trusted you to find her, and now look what you have done." Her tone had changed to a more grim style, "She's my big sister and now you're just letting her die by that girl…"

"Nepgear, whatever that women said, Specter had no intention to ruin our lives!" Noire tried to defend the soldier although three against two was not a fair argument.

"But he came anyway, and caused this…"

"I came to help. This was going to happen eventually, don't you see. I came to stop it before it got out of control. But as you can see I have failed"

"You're right, you just made this worse. To think that we actually believed in you for helping us." Nepgear stopped for a minute and wiped a tear from her eye before grabbing her weapon, "I'm going to end this myself if I have to. I'm going to save my sister."

"Yet you know not where they are neither do I." Jake stated.

Nepgear stopped talking and hung up on him, he was right though, but she had a plan. She was about to head to the doorway, when Aldrich showed up.

"Nepgear, whatever Shiva just said to you, she's lying-" he was punched in the face and she moved past him. "Wait, get back!" He got on his feet and went after her, but she slammed herself at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Your leader did this, why would I want to believe in a man who got my sister kidnapped by a regime mastermind! I'm better off without their help!" She moved away from him and headed to the streets, where the NPCs had started to partake in a riot against the Outcasts, pitchforks, and other various weapons were raised in the air to signal their new enemy.

Aldrich stood up and tried to communicate with Crystal, "Crystal, we have a problem."

"What do you mean there's a problem?" She asked, completely unaware of the situation that just took place.

"Okay first off, Shiva captured Neptune and her two friends, she manipulated everyone into thinking we're the new Ruby and Weiss, and Now ONI is going to be terminated by its own people for the Master Chief cover story...and Nepgear is going to find Shiva."

"What!? Hang on, me and Uni will be there shortly, just make sure things don't get worse for us here!" She got off and started to get Uni, "Come on, we got a terrible situation at Planeptune!"

"I'm coming." She tagged along.

"Why did my sister had to be right about joining the BODD!"

"This is it then. So much in so little time, so much revealed…" Jake muttered to himself before beginning to get up from his knees. "I didn't bring the war here," he stated before turning to face the goddesses. "It was coming either way and the fact that Neptune is the only one captured is a slightly good thing. Yes, she may be captured in general but what have happened had I not warned you of what was coming?" He looked at Blanc and Vert. "Well answer me damn it"

Vert and Blanc began to realize what he meant. "We might all be captured or worse, dead." Blanc began putting her hammer down. "Sorry I didn't think of it that way."

Jake looked at her as if he knew what she meant. "You needed a scapegoat and you were not thinking straight" he said. "I understand."

He then looked at Vert "I know we got off on the wrong foot especially now. But do understand I am no tyrant nor am I trying to rule your world. I am just here to fix it. If you all allow me then I believe I have a plan."

Vert then looked at him with understanding. "oh do you never meant any harm just to help?"

Jake looked at her. "yes." He simply stated.

"Very well then what is this plan of yours?" she asked.

"I will tell you but first," Jake looked at Noire and kneeled before her and said, "Thank you for standing up for me."

She began to slightly blush at the gesture, now getting a good look of his face without the mask. He was slightly brown and had short black hair and no facial hair aside from his eyebrows and he had brown eyes.

"Umm it's no problem Specter." She stated before looking away.

"Ms black heart you may address me now by my name." Jake stated before standing up.

"Oh okay Jake."

"Now continuing on I believe I have a plan."

* * *

Shiva had just started to see the footage of riots taking place, the plan had worked flawlessly, and she already knew that it wasn't just Gamindustri that got this message, multiple television sets have shown other worlds panicking or causing anger against the outcast legends, even some governments were being attacked by its own citizens for their trust on the outcasts.

"Heh heh heh." She chuckled, "If only those two could see it now, their heroics had lead to the most controversial event in history yet. Ruby, I'm going to tear down your world soon, and it will be remade into a beautiful utopia without you or anyone else to prevent the fall of Remnant." She walked away from the screens and headed back to the cell where Neptune was there with a worried look on her face.

"You shouldn't have done this! Everyone's going to blame the heroes for their actions!" She told her. "Ruby and Weiss had no intention of destruction and you twisted that around to manipulate people into thinking they're dimension hopping terrorists!"

"Yeah, well Superman blew up Metropolis, I don't see why people can trust him again after that! So Weiss and Ruby can't be trusted into protecting a world even if their lives depended on it!" She snarled, "Did you ever once considered that if they were heroes, why would they do these atrocious acts, fight in a city with the risk of civilian deaths, blowing up buildings or carelessly dropping giant helicarriers hoping they don't destroy anything? Heh, give me a break."

"Shiva, you're not going to win, no matter what you do it'll end with the destruction of the Regime! And we're going to make things right!"

"It's too late to do that to about...oh...nineteen million dimensions who are already criticizing them. HAHAHA!"

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hyperdimension Outcasts or Call of Duty, they belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"I need all nations to focus your satellite dishes towards a satellite in Orbit. It is not a satellite by any nation here but a BODD one in fact which was installed before our arrival." Specter began explaining his plan to the the trio. "The hard part may be getting Planeptune's dish due to Nepgear hating me and Neptune not being there, we may have to confront The oracle regarding that."

"What good will that do?" Blanc asked.

"I have a major theory I just came up with that if all four dishes are pointed toward the satellite, a message will be able to get through to command."

"Alright well let's get going." Vert declared before transforming and began flying to her respective nation with Blanc right behind her.

"Man that was quick." Noire stated before looking at Jake. "Well, why have we not teleported yet?" she asked.

"Uhh." Jake began walking over to where his helmet was and grabbed it. "I'm out of teleportation cubes. I forgot to grab more before we left Lastation." he looked slightly embarrassed. "Heh my mistake. I swear this never happens." He looked at Noire. "I believe we should walk to Planeptune."

"Hmm. Or…" She disappeared in a flash of light then reappeared a few seconds later. "We could just fly." She had just transformed.

"uh oh ummm." Jake began putting on his helmet before Noire stopped him.

"is there an issue? Wait, you're not afraid of heights are you?" She looked at him with a rather mischievous smile.

"What? No, no! What gave you that idea!?" Jake began to feel a little afraid of what she might have planned.

"Oh nothing." She said before dashing over to him and grabbing his arm and then flew out of the cave and into the sky faster than Jake thought possible.

"OH SHHHIIIIITTTT!" He exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Noire asked smiling at the sight before her.

"Okay you win I have a fear of heights that is why i usually use my teleportation cubes now please lower us down!"

Noire then started laughing almost losing her grip on him. "Hey don't let me go!"

"You are afraid of heights!" she exclaimed while laughing

"I am afraid because i do not have a jetpack at the moment which could prevent me from falling to my DEATH!" Jake exclaimed struggling to put on his helmet with one hand.

"My apologies Jake I...haha did not think of it that...haha, way." Noire looked down at him "Well hold on."

"Wait wha ah chingao?!" Was all Jake could get out before Noire sped off to Planeptune with him in tow.

* * *

Crystal and Uni were trying to reach to Planeptune, trying to reach Aldrich, and then they saw Nepgear who was sprinting towards their location.

Nepgear!" Uni stopped her from moving, "Look, I can understand that you're angry at the BODD, but they are not the bad guys, they will try their best to save your sister!"

"They're the same ones who dragged us into this outcast mess and now Shiva has her and her friends captured because of them! I'm going to save her myself!"

"You're going to get yourself killed if you do this!"

"It might be hard, but I can do this!"

"Seriously kid, you will die if you do so." Crystal tried to help, but it wasn't working.

"That hasn't stopped me once!"

Uni replied to her, "Yeah, but you had me, Ram and Rom help out when we tried to save our sisters!" She reminded her of that one adventure they had, "Without us, you'll be dealing with an army of Prometheans and you'll die!"

Nepgear had decided to ignore them and keep moving, Crystal and Uni weren't going to let her go like that. The soldier decided to run to the CPU candidate and tackle her to the floor. She started to pound her fists to the soldier and yelled violently as if she was being captured by a criminal.

"I have to save my sister!" She yelled trying to push Uni and Crystal off her.

"We're going to help you! Stop resisting!"

"No!" Uni had to hold down Nepgear's arms to stop her from hitting the soldier, "Crystal, call Specter!"

"On it!" She activated her tac-pad quickly, "Specter, do you read me!?"

"Y-yeah...give me a second." He sounded a bit sick.

"Uh...are you okay sir?"

"Of course I…of course I am! Anyway what is the ooh… a la madre." The Specter stated letting some of his Spanish out.

"Do not go barfing back there!" Noire yelled at him.

"Sir where are you?" Crystal asked him.

"What somewhere over...what is this Virtua forest? I hope we are a few kilometers from Planeptune." he replied.

"Well, good news...we found Nepgear trying to escape her nation and try to find Shiva, she's a feisty one!"

"Yeah, very feisty!" Uni said next to Crystal. "What should we do with her?"

"Crystal, pinch two nerves behind her head right below where her skull is." Specter replied

"Uh ok." Crystal reached underneath Nepgear's hairline and began pinching the locations Specter instructed.

"No wait!" that was all Nepgear got out before she fell unconscious. "Umm what just happened."

"Check her pulse." Specter said through the call and the girl did so, "She's still breathing. Seriously where did you get these techniques?"

"Years and years of training and i'm glad you did that right. If you did that wrong you could have blocked access of air to her lungs."

"Okay...don't do that move again!" Uni tried to carry Nepgear's body, "Come on, let's get her back to Planeptune and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy."

Noire and Specter had entered the home of the Oracle, the soldier had just entered without knocking on the door surprising Histoire.

She drew an angry face and tapped her foot on the floor, "Jake Martinez, I had a feeling you weren't being as honest as you said you were."

"Histoire, I know you heard what Shiva said, but, and I am being honest with you I have no ill intentions. While yes some things I have done are questionable. They have a major reason and a good one."

"So you just allowed an alien to destroy an entire city and kill millions without getting involved and stopping it?"

"I tried to get involved, believe me but at the end of the day, you must remember I am sending men in with families and friends who may never return. I have to make the hard calls. Everytime a man dies I blame myself. I understand I should have sent men in but once I heard the Master chief had gone rouge and went in I could not simply send in my men. Not only would he have easily killed them, but my forces would have been caught in the guardians blast as it was leaving the planet. After it left I dispatched multiple men for rescue and aid operations."

"If you were as honest as you'd say, you'd have to prove it by finding Neptune, she's not capable of staying in a prison by an evil overlord."

Noire told Histoire, "Trust me, he will find her, we just need to get the satellite for this nation active in order to make contact with the BODD."

"Why is that, do you plan on making a portal that could lead you to Neptune's location or do you just want to send more of your soldiers into our dimension?"

"I plan to do two things. One: bring Neptune back and two: restore the BODD's name."

"And Weiss and Ruby's name too?" Noire asked him, considering that those two legends were being referenced a whole lot. "They are another case. I will worry about them when the time comes. Plus I still do not know their true motives. It is a risk I cannot take."

"Right, well nevertheless we must first find-" Histoire did not finish her sentence before the doors slammed open.

"Man I never thought Nepgear could be this heavy!" Crystal exclaimed with Nepgear on her back. Uni tagged along from behind.

The oracle of Planeptune asked, "Care to explain what this is all about Jake?"

"Well I mean she couldn't just run off and get herself killed right? I had to have something done."

"She wouldn't have found Shiva's base here, she'd just wait for another one of those Prometheans to attack and get kidnapped herself."

"Well now that she is here we just have to wait until she wakes up until-" Crystal stated while throwing Nepgear on the nearest couch.

"Who needs to wait when you can do this." Specter turned her around and hit her somewhere in the back "No Stop!" Nepgear yelled while punching Specter right in the mask sending him flying.

"GODDAMNIT!" Specter yelled as he went sailing across the room hitting a window breaking it causing him to fall out.

"Jake no!" Noire jumped up and transformed flying out the window after him.

As they were falling Jake pulled out his dagger and stuck it down the side of the basilicom.

"Jake where are you?!" Noire yelled as she looked down. "Oh there you are."

"Thank you for the concern but this isn't the first time i have been thrown out a window. but um could you help me back up."

Noire reached down and grabbed his hand and began lifting him up the basilicom chuckling lightly. "I wanna hear that story." She said

"One for another time."

* * *

 **Back at Shiva**

The three prisoners were no longer floating in the air, and they were desperately trying to see if this cell had any flaws that they could use to their advantage. The walls did not have any cracks or something that would not be able to be protected by the shield, IF continued to search for it while Compa was trying to get Neptune back in the game.

"Nep-Nep...please come back to us, we need your help."

The CPU of Planeptune said nothing, she buried her head in her arms again and tried to sob but she wasn't sure if she could anymore after Shiva's speech.

"Nep-Nep, I know you can hear me."

"Yeah Neptune, this isn't like you at all." IF kept looking around, "We need to get back to Gamindustri and tell everyone what's really going on."

Neptune looked at her compatriots and got suddenly a wave of sadness. "If only that stupid specter guy hadn't come everything would have been fine, this isn't fair to us or the people of Gamindustri." Neptune looked at their cell and began thinking of a plan to escape. "But, I still have a job to do and I will do my best to protect my people." Neptune proceeded to get up and began looking for anything at all which could lead to their escape.

"Hmm what if we strike it at that tiny hole there. That must be where the camera be to monitor us and if so, that must mean there is is whole system of wires connected to a system somewhere so that the shocks can be sent to us when we strike the walls."

IF looked up and saw what she meant. "Hmm. That might just work but it more than likely will shock us if we try to hit it."

"That's a risk we just need to take." Neptune said pulling out her sword and Compa pulling out her syringe with a new needle followed by IF with two pistols. They all took aim at the spot.

"Alright guys all at once you shoot the spot while I charge at it and strike it got it?"

"Right."

"On three. One, two THREE!" Neptune declared beginning her sprint at the location while Compa and IF began shooting at it with a volley of bullets. Thus causing a shock to their bodies while Neptune was still running and struck the location, giving her a major jolt, however effectively making a huge gap in the cells wall due to the location exploding slightly from the cameras destruction.

The force field had blinked once before disappearing into nothing. "It worked." Neptune smiled, and forced the door open, but it unfortunately alerted the Promethean next to it. It activated its sword but IF moved ahead with her claws sinking into its face and pistol firing into its neck.

Neptune swung her weapon at the leg, then slashed at the neck for extra damage. Compa followed the attack by stabbing the same area, and it was decapitated easily. Once the head fell on the floor, so did the body, the three kept moving.

"Okay our new plan is for you two try to find the place where they're building the prometheans and use any explosives you find to blow them all up, I'm going to go confront Shiva herself!" The Planeptune CPU told her friends.

"Just be safe Nep-Nep." Compa replied before following IF to another past of the base, Neptune headed upstairs to face the antagonist herself.

Shiva, meanwhile, was still watching the footage of people rioting while listening to some peaceful music through some headphones, almost as if she was taunting their protests. Things were going very smoothly for this person, now she felt as though that checking out the prisoners would make her even happier.

"What...WHAT THE?!" The cell was open and the Promethean was destroyed. "Damn you Purple Heart!" She stood up and started to head to the end of the room and typed in a secret code. "If you want to be like that, then I'm gonna show you what it's like to be dead!"

The two Gamindustri citizens began to move through the halls of the dangerous facility to find some simple explosives, they entered a large room and it showed nearly the entire area of Prometheans being constructed.

"Wow...look at all of those robots." IF started to say, being very cautious and holding Compa's hand.

"It's unbelievable seeing all of those things." Compa began to quiver slightly. "We should keep going Iffy."

IF glanced at her and nodded. "right" she simply stated before the two continued their search for the explosives.

Neptune was running down the halls passing multiple rooms, prometheans and construction sites. "man just… how… big… is... this place!" Neptune asked before coming to a huge locked door which held in a holographic screen the words 'records'. "oh la la, what do we have here?" Neptune proceeded to enter the room by slashing away at the control panel effectively breaking it.

As she stepped inside she found a dimly lit room with a row of computers with labels above each. One was labeled Missions, another Targets, Threats, Personnel, and Allies then a final one with no label above it. "Hm, I may be a little pressed for time but I think a quick looksie into these files may not hurt anyone, right?"

She pressed one button and then a blueprint of a Promethean model began to show up. It showed what seemed to be the Charlie versions of the evil robots, and they were now able to show off some new abilities.

"Okay, that's not good." Neptune thought to herself as the screen begin to change a little to showcase its movements, so she quickly tapped on the keyboard and tried to type in its weakness, however the buttons did not function very well. "Come on, how do we stop you?"

As she banged on the computer for answers, the intercoms have been activated and then shiva's voice was audible, "Attention you three gamindustri girls, this is your executioner speaking. You girls have about an hour to return to your cell immediately before I send out all my prometheans to come and kill you!"

Neptune got out of the room and decided to head after the commander to stop her, and apparently all she had to do to reach her was walk up a flight of stairs next to the room. There was Shiva herself who had a microphone and was wearing an armor plate made by the same material the prometheans were born from.

"I'm serious, I've been waiting for the time to kill you and this is the perfect opportunity to do so." She did not see Neptune in front of her as she spoke on the microphone, "So how about you do yourself a favor and come to me so that we'll get this over with?"

"Gladly." Neptune muttered and jumped towards the unaware commander who then saw her at the last minute. Shiva quickly had her arm up and then the promethean metal began to form around it and block the katana in midair. Neptune flipped away from her and landed on her feet.

"Purple Heart. I didn't think you'd have the guts to escape my cell and destroy that beta model." She said and turned off the mic. She left a grin for her enemy to witness, "But I guess that maybe a goddess like yourself had a hidden talent for getting back up after a fight."

"I'm tired of you trying to take over gamindustri and rule the multiverse. I'm going to put an end to your plans." Neptune replied to her with a confident tone and took one step forward.

Shiva watched the CPU and then she could hear the sound of her newest promethean flying towards the air and into a portal that lead back to the CPU world. "We'll just have to see about that."

Neptune nodded and then charged at her foe.

* * *

 **Back at Specter and the others**

"Now then as I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted…" Specter glanced at the CPU candidate after Noire and him returned to the top. "We have to find a way to return Neptune to us right?" Specter questioned the Candidate

"Y-Yes." Nepgear nodded, convinced that she had to trust these guys again.

*boom!* a loud crashing sound resonated through the basilicom Causing Specter to pull out his handgun and aim it at the door. "Crystal, check." Was all he said

The female soldier nodded and approached the door with her shotgun armed, her hand slowly heading towards the door. But as she grabbed the doorknob, a long blade went through the door and cut it in half, causing the group to back up.

It fell down and revealed a new Promethean type, with yellow glowing eyes looking at them.

"What's up good lookin?" The Specter taunted before opening fire at it however it was unfazed by the bullets. Its hand began to turn into a blaster, but Noire quickly reacted and tackled it, causing the weapon to fire at the roof instead.

"Get that satellite up!" She shouted, trying to pin the enemy down with her rapier, although the weapon wasn't able to penetrate through its armor like before.

"On it, try and decapitate that thing, Uni return to Lastation and reposition your Satellite to this angle." Specter sent her an Email with instructions in it. "Nepgear help Noire. And Ms. Histoire Satellite passcode please."

"On it!" Uni transformed into her HDD mode and flew out of the basilicom, Noire meanwhile was being thrown out of there and she could only watch as the Promethean advanced towards her with its blaster ready to fire, but Nepgear intervened with her Saber swinging against its metallic backside and gaining its attention.

Noire's stood up and swung her rapier in order to cause a decapitation move, but unfortunately the metal material seemed to have halted the attack. "Oh come on!" The enemy threw a punch at her and she backed up, prepared to change into her HDD form, while Nepgear was already in her HDD form trying to make this thing crack.

Its hand extended into a whip chain and it grabbed Purple Sister's hand, and threw her towards Black Heart and made them fell on their backs. Crystal started to fire her shotgun at it which caught the robot's attention and it approached her but Aldrich had used an EMP grenade and tried to weaken it, as it blew up it seemed to take its effect, but thanks to the metal structure it was only absorbing the damage.

The CPU and CPU candidate saw the Promethean turned to them and launched an electricity strike against the two, but they flew up and avoided it. The Promethean launched itself into the air to eliminate them, causing Aldrich and Crystal to come out and fire their ranged weapons at it as best as they can.

"How's the satellite thing going boss?" Aldrich called out.

"Uhhh almost got it bypassing some final barriers and it should be adjust soon."

"We don't have-" Crystal shouted back but was cut off as the Promethean returned fire.

"GOT IT! we're good it is adjusting now!" As he said this, the satellite of Planeptune began to move slowly, aligning itself to point at a section in the sky.

"Uni did you do it?" Specter asked her through his tacpad.

"Yeah, just finished right now actually." She said.

"Good, Vert?"

"It's done Specter!" Replied the Leanbox CPU.

"And finally Lady White Heart."

"Already done." The CPU of Lowee said in a mutual tone.

"Good. Phase two will begin shortly." The specter got up from where he was and ignited his wrist blade and charged at the Promethean, it didn't see the attack and felt the blade slice pierce its shoulder but it was still mobile and tried to fight back against him. " THERE IS NO ESCAPING DEATH!" Shiva was heard from the other end.

"You're right, but that's not happening to us today!"

Shiva threw a punch at Neptune who was on the defensive and would also try to launch a swing from her weapon, but that only seemed to make the villainous commander block the attacks and she kicked her opponent away from her.

Hearing Specter's shouted from the other end, she tried to scream back with her earpiece, "Jake, I already proved you guys as monsters, and I'm gonna cleanse you guys from that di-" she was cut off as Neptune punched her in the face. "OW!"

"You really like attracting attention to yourself, don't you?" The CPU taunted and swung her weapon again, only the blade met with the metal armor, and she was kicked again, but she didn't falter.

Shiva did a backflip and her gauntlet changed into a blaster and fired a plasma beam at her, she defended herself but the beam was making her feet skit away. Neptune tried to take a step forward to gain a strike but it was too powerful.

Meanwhile, Black Heart kicked the Promethean into the road, nearly crashing into a red vehicle, and it stood up to prepare a blaster attack. "Kobe!" Specter yelled as he threw an EMP grenade right in front of the prometheans attack causing it to go off effectively short circuiting its right arm.

"Oh now it works?!" Aldrich exclaimed to this.

"You can't stop us! It's all gonna end with you-" The voice of Shiva was audible again but a shell from Crystal's shotgun had managed to lodge its way into the Prometheans speaker damaging it.

Shiva grunted as she heard the ringing noise from the Promethean speaker, and this was the perfect advantage for the Planeptune CPU as she advanced forward and then swung down her weapon, causing a perfect strike on Shiva's face as she let out a grunting yell from the hit.

Blood was dripping down her left eye and she used her hand to cover it up and gave off a menacing look at Neptune, "You bitch! You'll pay for this, you will all pay!" As she said this, the metallic armor began to expand itself all around her body, covering herself to prevent any more attacks that would injure her.

Her helmet had covered her head of course, and the eyes were glowing red. "Now die!" The thrusters in her armor caused her to charge forward and prepare for a heavy attack, but Neptune braced herself and blocked the attack, but a kick had pushed her three feet away and she stabbed the ground to keep her from moving away.

"You may sound all high and mighty Shiva, but take a good look at yourself and ask this. Do you think that you are doing the right thing?" Neptune said as she stood up with her katana wrapped between both of her arms, "Because it looks like you are creating a lot more problems that you think you are. Ruling the entire multiverse will only be met with death and destruction, you cannot accomplish something like that as it will bring the end of days to different worlds! If your parents ever see you doing something like this, what would they think!"

"Would they give you a pat on the back for completing such a task like this, or will they prevent you from ruining the freedom that the multiverse has?! I can tell it's the latter, because you're just going to go all Injustice on everyone and maybe you might start some sort of Multiverse war that could be the end of all life! I will not stand for this, and no one else will! And I know I do not have the support of the two legends but I can guarantee one thing. When we end this fight, the only thing that will come out of it is the end of the Regime!"

Shiva growled at that entire speech the CPU just told her and two blades came out from her gauntlet, "Shut up!"

"Shiva." The Specter's voice was heard through the intercom in her office. "I think I know you mean well, but this is not the way to true peace. What your doing is causing people to look to the sky in horror, in fear, not in hope which is what they need to see. While I first believed you could stop this madness and bring peace, I have seen what you are truly capable of but we both know there is only one path to peace, death." That was the last thing the Specter said before the Promethean's connection was lost. Hinting at another Unit defeated by the Specter and crew.

Shiva growled angrily and took a step forward, "If death is what he wants, then it's death that he will get-!" Suddenly the commander had felt a bullet hitting the armor from behind, she turned and saw Compa and IF, and IF had a detonator in her hands.

"Commander, end this now or we'll end it for you!" She smiled, confident in herself that this would work.

"Heh...what's a simple detonator like that gonna do? Promethean Beta units, form up!" Several beta versions of the Prometheans flew up to the two and pointed their blasters at the three Gamindustri girls, but there was a red blinking light glowing from inside them. "Oh…"

"You dare attack us and all of your hard work will be for nothing with the press of a button." If stepped forward and Shiva looked back at Neptune who was also giving her a grin.

"You really think that you can just end this easily, think again you two. It's only getting started…"

"And you added another cliche quote, go figure." Quipped Neptune, her old spirit returning.

Compa said to the regime leader, "Shiva, you have to stop this. If ruling our dimension is all you seek, you won't get it. We will always fight for it."

"So this is your last chance, give up." IF kept her finger on the button and they both backed up, Neptune proceeded to do the same. Shiva looked at the three and then thought that if she'd surrender than she can take them down once their guard was left down so she her armor had begun to reveal herself again, only retracting itself into its normal armor mode.

Shiva took a deep breath, raised her hands and said, "I surrender."

IF smiled, "Good." and pressed the button. The entire gallery of Prometheans had bursted into flames instantly, the metal parts flying into the air and the shiny metal design part of it was detaching itself, and dropping into the floor. The three Gamindustri girls braced themselves for the explosions as it continued nonstop, even blasting the other ones from down below.

"NOOO!" Shiva screamed in rage, and the armor extended to her right arm, planning to skewer Neptune. IF raised her pistol and fired at her left arm, which immediately stunned her and a hell of pain was once again heard. Neptune charged forward and jump kicked the Regime leader to the floor. Then headed towards her two friends, "We got to get out of here now!"

The three started to run upwards to escape the factory base and the commander slowly stood up, and watched as the silver Promethean metal began to spread itself against one another, combining each other like an uncontrolled force. She ignored it and stood up, but the path she wanted to go to had been cut off as an explosion erupted from the floor.

She shook her fist and took off the armor, letting it get swarmed by the sentient metal object like bees to a beehive. "No...this is not how it's supposed to end." Another part of the floor was blown up, leaving her nowhere to go. She sighed and wiped off the sweat on her forehead. As her final action, she acted calmly, quietly noting. "In death…. Peace."

The three had reached the door out the base, and exited out of it, but then a giant explosion had pushed them away from the house, and caused them to roll on the ground. Compa looked back at the broken base as it continued to collapse upon itself, "Is everyone okay?"

"Y-Yeah! We're good." IF stood up and brought her friend to her feet, "Neptune?"

"Yep, I'm alive…" She was still lying on the ground and she sighed, "Heh...I wish I would call that fun, but...no." Standing her feet, she thought about Specter, "I bet Specter is proud of us right now, we stopped the Regime...but…"

"Please tell me we're not gonna be stuck here for the rest of our lives." IF and Compa were a bit worried on that.

Neptune chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Well...don't worry, because I'm sure there's a portal that gonna pop out right now and bring us home right now!" As she said this, said portal had appeared in front of her, "Oh, that's perfectly convenient."

"Well let's go already!" The three had started to approach the gateway to their home dimension and went through it, and the first thing they saw was a patch of green grass. They landed on the ground of grass, and sighed as the portal began to close up.

"We're home." IF sighed and lied down on the ground, "We are never going to do this again!"

Compa nodded, "Yeah, let's not."

The Planeptune CPU chucked again, only more normally, "Yeah. We'll just have to leave that to the professionals."

"NEPTUNE!" Suddenly Nepgear appeared and tackled her sister into a hug, a very tight hug that made her wince, "I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Woah, calm down sis, I'm fine."

"Neptune! You're alive!" Then nearly the entire cast had started to appear and tackled the girl to the ground to hug her, she could only panic a little as this occurred, Aldrich and Crystal just watched this scene and felt glad that they did something good for them.

"Neptune." Specter walked towards the group who had started to move away and let Neptune look at the BODD commander. She stood up and gave a salute stance. "I'm sorry for all of this trouble, but we were doing-"

"I know. And I forgive you." She gave off a warm smile and gave him a hug, "Thank you for helping us."

"Uhh, just um doing my job."

* * *

IF, Compa and Neptune had to explain the dimension they went into and their confrontation with Shiva which had Nepgear worried but after that she was collected, and she stayed close to her sister after that. Specter and the others had to explain what occurred and the news about the outcasts was brought up to frame the BODD and revealed Specter's real name and face.

The damages that the Regime caused had affected this dimension and many others, so from the looks of it, the CPUs had to clean that mess up and bring peace back to this place once again.

"Look, sir. I know you're gonna apprehend our asses but still, it's been a great time working with you." Aldrich said to Specter with Crystal standing next to him, ready for their punishment, "it's been fun while it lasted."

"You're not going anywhere. We still have a job to do."

"Wait...you're not gonna fire us?" Crystal was a bit stunned at that.

"That was the original plan but after the Satellite connected to command I got all my emails from them… I feel like you will need to lead others on."

"So, that's why we're staying, because we got your emails?" Crystal felt herself getting bumped by Aldrich's gun to stop her from talking.

"No you two will return to base, there will be a few new faces there you may not recognize for i will remain here for a while and in my absence they will take my place in command."

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you then."

"Jake!" Noire called out, she approached Specter slowly and calmly, "Look, I just want to say…thank you for helping us, we really appreciate your bravery and we will do our best to protect this dimension for you."

"Telling me goodbye so soon? I'm not leaving just yet but these two are." Specter gestured to the two soldiers.

Noire noticed and then nodded, "Right, you still have a job to do. That's okay, look I'm just glad you were here." She unknowingly stared at him and blushed a little, but hoped that it wasn't noticeable.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I have to prepare for upcoming events which will unfold live here for many to see, upon your return Sergeant Aldrich I want you to connect Gamindustri to every media outlet you can find on my command, and uhh send down here agent 1138 please."

"Agent 1138? And sir I'm a private, remember."

"As of this moment you are not. Congratulations."

"Lucky…" Crystal muttered, "My sister gets to be a general and yet I somehow don't get a higher rank than Corporal."

"Huh ah yes Crystal. As of this moment you are now declared… hold on its loading, you are now a Gunnery Sergeant."

"Oh! Hahaha yes!" She cheered by herself, very excited about earning the rank.

"You know that's still not better than earning general, right?" Aldrich joked at Crystal.

"Shut up, it's still wonderful."

"So, what do we do now?" Neptune had appeared right next to Noire, "GAH! Duhh well first we need to deal with all the rioters and try to calm them down. Then we gave to repair the damages the Prometheans caused, and after that we have to get our shares back up."

"Heh right, that I can do."

"Neptune, are you seriously saying that you're going to help us?"

"Well yeah, of course."

Noire raised an eyebrow at this reaction, "Okay then." She turned and began to walk away, but not before Neptune stopped her, "And by the way, I can tell you were wanting to give Specter a kiss."

"What! N-No I wasn't, don't think stuff like that!"

"Well, the signs said that you were going to do that sometime soon, but I'm gonna let that drop for now." The CPU smiled back, "For now, we got stuff to do."

"R-Right." The two kept walking away and their plan of rebuilding the peace in their nations had begun.

"Alright, I will be opening the portal once to command." Specter stated while walking to the control panel he had designed. "This is your time to go understood, relay my message and do as you are told." He looked at Crystal and Aldrich. "Good luck."

They both nodded and began walking toward the portal. "Sir, when will you return to command?" Aldrich asked before stepping through the portal.

"I do not know yet, but you will be one of the first to know of my return." The Specter however did not sound so confident on his answer.

"Alright then." Aldrich stepped through the portal, returning to base.

"May my plan be effective. Director good luck." Specter stated as he shut off the portal and began walking to Lastation to prepare for his final phase.

Before he could leave though, the portal came back online and from it Agent 1138 emerged in full combat gear with an MORS sniper on his back. "Ya know if you wanted me to come here so badly ask me next time will ya instead of one of your men. Your lucky I was on station especially after the Events with Atlas."

"My apologies but we have an objective to complete and has the Director orepared his speech?" Specter asked before he began walking away from the Soldier behind him.

"Already finished and catching up on what he has missed since the end of the project. Are you sure about this after all you have done?"

"Hate may never end for what I have done so to save the BODD. I must step down."

 **To be concluded.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hyperdimension Neptuina, or Call of Duty, they belong to their respective owners and so does any other series.**

* * *

 **Final chapter.**

Lastation was bustling with activity. NPCs getting to work, some relaxing some enjoying their day. But two people in that nation that day were preparing for the end. The end of one era and the beginning of a new one.

"Your HUD recording software online?" Specter asked. "Yes" Was the only response he got.

"Very well I uhh. I am now in position." The Specter said.

"Good, goodbye sir."

"It was an honor."

A loud blast was heard, a shot that could be considered heard around the world.

* * *

The statue of Weiss Schnee remained standing, right in front of Neptune who was sitting on the grass and looking longingly at the monument. She was lost in her thoughts as she remembered the events that had happened hours ago.

"Hey Weiss, it's me...Neptune." The CPU said happily, "Look, I know you and your friend are busy with all that world protecting stuff, but I want to tell you that our world is doing fine. We managed to get some help from the BODD and they were really nice enough to save our lives from the bad guys, the multiverse regime.

"We stopped them from ruining ours and your world, but…" She looked down, "I feel like we didn't stop them at all. We only took down a pawn of their kingdom. I had a feeling that the regime is somewhere hiding in the shadows, waiting for their next move on the multiverse. They might be after your world, or mine, or anyone else's."

She stood up and stared at the statue's eyes. "But I am not going to let that happen. I know Specter dragged me into this mess, but that is a good thing because he showed me the problem that we are all dealing with. There is still evil corrupting the multiverse and we are the ones who have to stop that."

"I will do my best, me and my friends will do whatever we can to make sure that our world and many others are safe. Your legacy of heroics will not go unnoticed, we will uphold it, and that is a promise." She left off a smile, and then turned away. "Don't worry, we won't let you down." She walked away and headed back to her nation while the statue stayed there, shining thanks to the sunlight.

* * *

Under the ruins of the base of the Multiverse Regime, there was the remains of the Promethean metal. The sentient element started to move around a little, and climb up the wreckage and escape this place, trying to find some other place to hide.

Two soldiers wearing panels on their forearms and a black chest plate with an M logo placed on it were walking towards the fallen base with their assault rifles pointed at the entire place. Their black visors were scanning the entire place and searching for any signs of life.

"This is Blackhawk to command, there seems to be no sign of life from here." One of them said, moving under a rail that used to hold up the place and his rifle was pointing at the object that was still standing throughout the entire place. It was silver and was still operational, "The Setsuzoku is here, it's still active."

Inside a black room, the screen was displaying what the soldiers were looking at, and one of them stood up. He had a grey beard and a scar over his eye. "They actually did it. They picked a fight with us." He turned to the man hidden in the shadows. "They murdered our ally-"

"I know." The mystery man had a deep voice, modified to hide the real one, "But she was just weak, the Promethean metal wasn't stable enough for the robots, those alien elements weren't useful for them, but it is to us. That is one mistake she failed to see."

"But sir, she was one of the best members on this organization-"

"Everyone is is the best...but she was a bit too naive and her nagging about the deaths was too much for me to bare." The man replied, "Now these people of dimension 51...they were a lot more skilled than we thought, but that was only because the BODD came along and ruined our plans. We'll have to leave that world for another day."

The screen suddenly changed to show a different world. "Next stop...dimension 83...it's gonna be fun."

* * *

It was chaotic among the BODD headquarters. The footage from agent 1138 killing the Specter was just transferred to the servers, shocking everyone except one man. The now commander of the BODD, The Ex-Director of a secret UNSC project named Project Freelancer. He was reviewing his speech which the Specter told him to prepare and was preparing to address a multitude of Dimensions.

"Private Smith are the cameras ready?" In response he got a thumbs up from behind the cameras.

"Very well, begin the broadcast."

Among over 500 different dimensions all electronically connected devices were switched over to the face of the ex-director of project freelancer.

"To those of you who may wonder who I am, I am the current temporary commander of the BODD. You may be wondering as to why I am giving this speech today addressing you."

"As you may be aware of the Ex-Commander of the BODD and his failures and his supposed attempts at bringing chaos to the Multiverse. Well I have News that will cause many to relax. Approximately 24 hours ago. At 8:11 hours a special agent of mine named Agent 1138 or to some, known as Archangel shot and killed the evil man. We had done our own investigations into some of the man's actions and decided that this course of action was necessary due to his crimes against the Multiverse."

"As of this moment I am disbanding the BODD due to not knowing how far his connections may run. Thank you for your time."

The many people who despised the Specter, those who worked with him, who had their secrets revealed, and those who were against the BODD from the very beginning, let out a cheer which shook the stars. However there were more than 100 people who instead felt remorse and sadness for his passing. Some more than others.

Aldrich and Crystal were looking around in horror as their co-workers shook hands for what they thought would be the last time. To never see each other again. Some silently weeping at the loss of their esteemed commander. This peace however was quickly interrupted. "Who in God's name said you all were leaving?" The director looked at everyone who stopped what they were doing. "The Specter may be gone but that does not mean we are done working."

"But you said you were disbanding the BODD!" One of the troopers yelled at the Director.

"Yes I am, but from those ashes a new group shall be formed, one to carry on in peace and hope." He looked around and saw realization dawn on many faces.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the new BODD now named… THE MULTIVERSE SAVIORS!" The Director declared to which many clapped to and gave their support. "Now let's get back to work!" He declared as he began walking away from the crowd and to his new office with two soldiers behind him.

"Uhh sir, we have a few questions." Crystal called out to him causing him to turn around. "Yes what is it?"

She looked at Aldrich. "What really happened to the Specter?"

The Director looked at them puzzled "What do you mean?"

"That bullet that Archangel shot, The location in landed in was not fatal." Aldrich explained.

The Director looked around before looking at both of them. "Follow me."

The group entered the new office The director had and sat down at the chairs in front of them. "The Specter did survive the shot." He said.

"Oh Shit! Then where is he?!" Aldrich questioned him.

"He has gone off the grid, we believe he is still in Gamindustri." He looked at a file on his desk before handing it to them. "This is what was left for me when I came in."

Inside the file were multiple notes attached to a set of pictures and items. The note read.

 **To the Ex-Director of Project Freelancer,**

 **I have not heard from you in a while sir and while it may seem odd for me to ask this of you after you went into hiding but it isn't that hard to track you down so I am asking that you meet me in the BODD headquarters on March 29. I have a proposition to make you.**

 **Signed,**

 **The Specter.**

 **To the Soon to be Director of the Multiverse Saviors,**

 **As you have seen on recent headlines I have been marked a traitor and wanted criminal among so many worlds. My actions have unfortunately tarnished the reputation of the BODD. I can no longer assume the position of Commander of the BODD. I have foreseen this type of event happening so I have prepared a contingency should this happen.**

 **I will die a branded traitor, murderer and terrorist, so that many worlds could return to peace knowing the one who brought fear to their leaders, that caused wars, that brought the worlds they loved into Chaos would perish by the hand of his own men due to uncovering his terrible deeds. It was an honor working for and founding the BODD but after seeing centuries of warfare go by, I believe it is time for my dramatic exit, to go out with a bang. So with that being said, I thank you for helping me and for upholding the mantle which I will leave behind.**

 **May you carry the MS forward, led her through her darkest times, lead her through the valley of the shadow of death and show no mercy to those who would oppose peace and tranquility among the stars. Good Luck.**

 **-The Ex-Commander of the BODD.**

 **Jake Martinez.**

Aldrich lowered his head down in silence and crystal kept her eyes on the letter, "Why would he do this?" She asked the Director. "He didn't have to sacrifice himself for us."

"Ms. Uhh…"

"Greyhound, sir."

"Yes well Jake's motives were noble but every man has his secrets." He handed them a picture. The same one from before that Shiva had shown, however this time it was not burned up like it had been on the video she had shown.

"Who are these people?" Crystal asked

"They were Jake's family. His brother, parents and Grandmother before they were caught in the crossfire of a world war in an Earth long forgotten and of the books due to it's inhabitants launching nuclear warheads at one another."

"I guess, he wanted to prevent another tragic incident like this, no matter the cost." Aldrich said.

"Correct."

"So now what?" Crystal asked him.

"Now we go into the shadows, hide out work though for peace in silence. We are on our own now we have in a sense been disavowed by every Dimension in existence. Aid will have to come from ourselves, every soldier's life counts along with technology."

"Understood sir." Both Aldrich and Crystal said and got up from their seats preparing for any upcoming battles.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **This was another fun adventure I believe.**

 **Now the outcast saga will continue in the near future. Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying this story, I hope I will see you all next time. Bye.**


End file.
